


Hartwin Anthology

by dawnlight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Harry is around 40, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, compilation AU stories, eggsy is around 16, underage smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of 'What if' stories<br/>24 - Lee Unwin manages to be Galahad, Harry is Arthur and Eggsy is psychologically mute<br/>Eggsy - Merlin swaps Galahad and Lancelot Mission<br/>Sixteen Again - Eggsy woke up as sixteen, emotionally fucked up and horny<br/>Twinkle - Kingsman is an undercover coffee shop and Eggsy is a mysterious customer<br/>Lolita - Eggsy wears dress for a favor while Harry has a boring mission at London Anime Con<br/>Guinevere - Omega Verse Hartwin with Eggsy as Arthur's son</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 24 (Part 1)

*

Eggsy stares at his reflection, while Mum straightens his tie and tries to tame his spiky hair. “It's better not to make bad impression in front of Mr.Hart.” She says with proud smile in mention of Dad’s boss in Secret Service. Eggsy never meets the man but Dad often speaks of the older as a good mentor and friend.

“Smile, Eggsy.” She chuckles at him before patting his back and then leaves. As Eggsy follows his Mum, he wonders how this Mr.Hart actually looks. Does he look alike one of their posh neighbors or more lewd like James with _him_ constantly teasing Eggsy every time _he_ comes for dinner?

Eggsy blushes slightly. He may fancy James and he blames it to his teenager hormones. Besides, Lancelot is his favorite Knight.

“Eggsy, come here a sec.” When he passes by entrance hall, Dad calls him to greet a brown haired tall man in suit, older in appearance though no less handsome than other Kingsman Agents he ever meets. In fact, this is the first time Eggsy feels blessed because he is mute, or he’ll probably gapes and sputters nonsense under the scrutinize gaze of those dark orbs and small smile. He shakes the older’s hand with an apologetic smile for only capable giving Mr.Hart a silent greet.

Eggsy isn’t born like this. He has difficult childhood, back when Dad still in Marine and Mum is busy working as stylist. Eggsy is left by neighbor’s care and for months he gets beaten without his parents knowing because he’s also threatened to never say a word or the bullies will kill him. _They_ show him once, how _they_ beat people to death and the bloody image of battered corpse haunts him days and nights till he refuses to speak completely.

When Dad returns home as Galahad, the bullies gets what they deserved and Unwin’s moves into one of Kingsman property in Mayfair. It took many months to heal the fear but he’s recovering in better neighborhood with better friends, like Jamal and Ryan.

Eggsy still doesn’t talk. He can, if he puts effort into it. His therapist tells him so, but he stubbornly stays mute since talking means opening the door to his heart. He’ll think about his horrible past while it’s better to forgive and forgets and moves on with his life.

 

“So, Eggsy, congratulations on winning gold medal in National Olympic.”

Eggsy blinks. He watches his half-eaten dinner and then at Mr.Hart who sits across him, unsure what to do with the sudden pull into conversation. Thankfully, Mum butts in to boast about his gymnastic skill and how it will ease his way into better school later. “We aimed for Eton, close to home, I’ll say. But it’s up to Eggsy anyway.” She pats Dad in the arm, who then supports her by telling Mr. Hart how Eggsy is also in the top of class, “We’re afraid he push himself too hard, though. He’s always tried to be a good boy.”

“He already is.” Michele leans at Eggsy and kisses him on his side head, sporting red blush to appear on both his cheeks. Ah, his over-protective parents… he sighs loudly if he can. Maybe it’s parent’s job to make their children uncomfortable in front of their guests.

However, as he takes a glance at Mr.Hart his heart throbs to find himself getting supervised by the old brunette through the tortoise rimmed glasses. The man continues to talk with his parents, but sometimes, the dark orbs drops unsettling gaze at him and sets Eggsy’s mind dizzy with worry, anxiety, and in the same time, curiosity.

 

*  

 

“I think Eggsy is still too young for Squire Training.”

Harry shifts his gaze at Lee, as they sit by the man’s study after dinner. He sips his drink as his mind recalls again about Eggsy. ‘He is perfect candidate for it.' Harry tries to sound neutral, despite his mind enraptures by a different issue.

He’s captivated. He expects Eggsy Unwin to grow to be more like Lee in facial structure while bearing Michele hazel orbs and light blonde hair. However, the teen he meets by the hall is not only the merger of the parents, but it clashes aesthetically, creates an entirely different person, a better person for sure. From the auburn hair stylized in short and spiky to the blue-green eyes which small and hazy, but not less pretty and sparkly. Eggsy is beautiful already even before those thin lips twists a crescent smile, showing off an adorable dimple _,_ signs an apology for not greeting Harry verbally.

Harry comes here to see whether Eggsy is worth to be his protégé or not, _not_ to offend Unwin’s by sexually checking out their sixteen years old son!

 

“He's muted.”

“Psychological condition can be treated, Lee. I'm surprised you let him off any treatment. Kingsman’s therapists are the best in country. You know that.”

“He doesn't want to be treated, Harry. He begs us to leave him be. And he's just six that time.” Lee mutters exasperatedly. “Trust me I don’t have anything against Kingsman Training. I just hope he doesn't have to shoot any dog. He had sweet spot with small animals and babies.”

Harry can’t help but smile. How Lee passes _his_ dog test, it’s because the man clever enough to check the gun for the bullet first and spoiling the fun. “Relax, It’s unlike your training, though it has similar pattern but with less danger.” Harry sat back, watching Lee slumps with a long sigh, “Think of it as his opportunity to learn everything he wants, without any restriction. He’s a smart lad; I think he will appreciate it to work with research team in HQ. I’m sure at mention ‘endless access to Kingsman gadgets’ will work on him.”

“I’m afraid so.” Lee massages _his_ temple, before glancing up at Harry and smiles lazily, “suppose I don’t have other choice aside telling him?”

Harry nods.

Lee sighs again, “Hopefully Michele won’t hate me after this.”

 

*

So Eggsy joins Squirt Training with nine others candidates. One of them is Charlie, a posh bloke who can’t stop winking at him no matter how Eggsy tries to dodge it. He prefers to stick next to Roxy. No, not because he needs her protection. He’s very well capable of handling perverts, thank you very much.

“Have we met before?” Charlie asks. “Which school are you from?”

Eggsy signs, ‘I’m working at Mc D in King’s Cross Station.’ He glared while adding rude gesture, ‘twat.’

He can feel others are snickering and he finds himself grinning boldly, but Charlie had this love-struck gaze which set his stomach into turmoil. It doesn’t make him feel better when the boy whispers fondly, “I can read hand sign, you know.” And the snob gestures, “And you are adorable.”

“Sod off.” Eggsy mouths a hoarse whisper, before he retreats to the bed next to Roxy.

There’s no flooding barrack as in Dad’s story, but the first week of training is the most horrible time in Eggsy life. Wakes up in such ungodly hour, having no privacy in doing his ablution –he doesn’t mind with nudity he just dislikes the way Charlie checks out his body and then winks at him when he glares back- and then going on 'boots camp' training all day and night, and just as he crashes into his pillow, the alarm blared through the room for random inspection.  

Tonight, it’s James uh, he means, Lancelot’s turn and as the man enters the room while holding a black plastic bag, everyone stands frigid and edgy at the end of their bed, despite their fair share of fatigue. Eggsy clears his throat nervously when James closes the door behind him and sweeps _his_ gaze around before the trademark smirk flashes on the agent face, “well, shall we have party tonight?”

Turns out _he_ brings snacks.

Fuck. Eggsy thinks _he_ ’s a serious bloke at work. Lancelot only dismisses them with a wave, asks them to clean up and changes –and to do it comfortably-, while _he_ sits on Eggsy’s bed, distributing snacks for everyone.

“Do you understand we’re training here?” Roxy asks Lancelot, her doe eyes stares widely at the agent, as in disbelief, “You can’t spoil us, Lancelot! That’s not how an inspection works.” But she says it while holding to her Cadbury like a dear life. Eggsy who sits next to Lancelot snorts into his lollypop.

“I understand your admiration at me, Miss Roxy. Your dear uncle said so.” Eggsy grins widely at the way Lancelot smolders Roxy, turning the usual fierce blond beet red in embarrassment, “Then you must understand my name stands for the sake of love and fun. We can train hard, but we must not forget to enjoy our life.”

‘You’re just too loose.’ Eggsy signs at Lancelot.

“Now that is an accusation, my dear Eggsy.” The agent chuckles at him, “I swear my heart is strictly belongs to you.”

Now it’s Egssy turn to blush, though he manages to control it with a sly smile. He gets a gentle pat in the head as the man stands and announces, “Just so you know, I love you all.” Everyone else groans at such drama, including Roxy who looks devastated at the agent. She really despises Lancelot after she know the real person, it kinda ruins her greatest dream to be a ‘Lancelot’ one day.

“So have a good night sleep and fresh starts tomorrow.” Lancelot chirps, before leans to Eggsy ear and whispers, “I’m going to Budapest, my love, wish me luck.”

That’s the first hint of confession he hears from the man, and he can’t help but having trouble to cope up with it. Sure his heart rate fastens and his cheeks turning red, he loses his appetite, often doze in shower, sometimes Roxy startle him with a nudge, even Charlie pat him in shoulder, ask if there’s anything wrong. But he can't answer them, for he not sure what's wrong with him in the first place.

 

“Eggsy, are you all right?”

Eggsy startles and realizes he’s standing across Harry’s desk. It’s a break time and he’s asked to meet Arthur in the man’s office. He looks up at the older brunette and blushes slightly. He still can’t face Harry without feeling like a mouse confronts a giant. It’s not about their different size, physically, but the air of authority around Harry just so menacing, pushing Eggsy down and forces him to submit. He hopes this is just his silly paranoia, because as far as he knows, Harry is very polite and does nothing but being kind to him.

‘I’m sorry for dozing off.’ He gestures and adding it with a sheepish smile.

“Eggsy, you are distracted.” Straight to the point, Eggsy winces mentally when Harry turns from standing next to window and approaches him. The man’s expression is neutral and calm, but the eyes judging him VERY hard, “I am not pleased with this week report. It says you are nearing to the bottom of class.” Eggsy wants to shout out and defends himself. It’s not his fault Lancelot words keeps echoing in his mind every night. He’s just worry it will be the last thing he’ll hear from the agent. It’s like in movie, when someone confess before they go into war, there’s 99% possibility they won’t come back.

“Sorry.” He mouthed, surprised at the amount of gruff in his hoarse murmur. He signs the rest, or he’ll just spill everything and spat his frustration at Harry. ‘I will try harder.’

“No.” Harry grasps his shoulder and Eggsy fights an urge to flinch or worse, runaway from this place. He hates stranger hand on him! But he reminds himself. This is Harry Hart, his mentor and none close than any scum he ever meets in his life. So he grits his teeth and braces himself by looking back at the man. “You tell me now what’s wrong, Eggsy. Talk it out and make you feel better.”

Eggsy frowns.

This ain’t what he hopes. He thinks silent obedience is enough to please Harry, but then those dark brown orbs fixes on his and he just drifts into the staring contest for only God knows how long. He can’t look away, he doesn’t want to. Even as he sees himself reflects in Harry’s eyes, wide-eyed, flustered and jaw squared, he doesn’t stop himself from breathing out his mouth, sighing in wonder how this man stuns him like he’s under spell. Maybe it’s because the handsome face, or the warm touch, or the infuriating distance between their bodies.

It makes Eggsy hates himself.

“L-Love…” Eggsy stutters and then immediately made gestures to stop himself saying _‘I love you’_ to Harry. ‘Lancelot says ‘love’ and then he flees to Budapest.’ There’s a pang of guilt stabs him at the way Harry breaks their eye contact to read on his sign, and if he’s not wrong, the man turns stony, ‘I understand he doesn’t mean it. But those kinds of word usually said when one is ready to die. So I’m worried.’

It took a minute for Harry to answer him. By then, the man put some more distance as well as stopping from holding his shoulder. Somehow it makes Eggsy feels lonely and neglected. “Lancelot is a professional Kingsman Agents. He’s ready for the worst.” It sounds like scold in the gentlest tone. “Although I will brief him in his return to not play around with younglings, in case he makes you worry again.”

Eggsy moves before he even realizes what’s he’s doing. He tugs on Harry sleeve, asking for attention. And when the man looks at him again, he signed, ‘I am sorry, but it’s my fault for worrying. It’ll be the same if it’s my Dad.’ _Or you_ , he holds it to himself and smiles sadly at Harry. Maybe if it’s Harry, he’ll be more fucked up than simple worry. ‘So please don’t tell Lancelot anything. He’s a good friend to me I don’t want he takes the blame from this.’

“Eggsy…”

“Please…” He whispers again, his raw voice doesn’t make it better to converse, but at least Harry’s gaze softens and the man smiles at him again. He grins along with it and trailing a ‘thank you’ on Harry’s chest, giggling soundlessly at how childish he looks right now. Not so gentleman anymore when his heart leaps in jolly and that’s just because Harry bloody smile melting the inside of his brain.

“Eggsy…” The man caresses his face and kisses the trail of hair on his forehead, “I’m so proud of you. Please remember that.”

That day, Eggsy understands one thing. He loves Harry, and it’s not simply crush like he feels for Lancelot. It’s the love that makes his heart clenched in agony and his throat dry in despair. It makes breathing hard when he’s near Harry and _harder_ when he has to go separate way. This kind of love turns him into fire, fuels him with gasoline and keeps him burning all day and night. He returns to be on the top of class, or somewhere near. Still prefer to not talk verbally, but he spends most of his break in Harry office, reading what the man used to read, making himself tea, or when Harry is around, listening to the man’s tale of the old espionage world and how to handle it in gentleman way.

 

“Congratulations for finishing your first term.” Merlin says as ten recruits gathers in the man’s office. Eggsy gives Dad a dubious look for choosing Charlie as protégé. He keeps telling Dad for months the boy is an arsehole, always picks on weakling. Though none of footage supports his accusation, except for some moments when Charlie attempts to flirt with Eggsy. The blond still gets punished personally by Dad though, and being told off ‘too young 20 years for my son.’

So if Eggsy wants to screw Harry, he’ll get green light from Dad?

“Before the term break, you’ll spend 24 hours of Special Training with your mentor.” _No way_. Eggsy frowns. He exchanges gaze with Roxy and then glances at Lancelot, Roxy’s mentor. The older bloke winks at him and Eggsy threw his gaze to fix on the certain part in Merlin’s bald head, hopefully it’ll shine enough to make him blind, so he doesn’t have to look into Harry’s face and observed any reaction. “That’s all, gentlemen.”

Eggsy shudders slightly at the mental image of spending 24 hours with Harry. He’s afraid of endless possibilities because of this stupid love. He can’t stop thinking about kissing, snogging, shagging and they’re not even dismissed from Merlin’s office yet!

 

“Hey.” Charlie nudges his arm, “let’s hang out. We can play cricket or go on vacation with my yacht.”

“I’m afraid young man, you’ve had no chance to ask my son out.” Yet before Eggsy says anything, Dad already drags Charlie out of room. Dad is always biased especially about him. Not that Eggsy complains.

“Bye, Eggy. See you later.” Charlie laughed while waving at him and Eggsy rolls his eyes. That posh bastard never gets his name right.

 

“I don’t want to spend a second with you, albeit a whole day.” He turns to see dramatic ruckus between Roxy and Lancelot.

“Listen, babe. I don’t want to be seen by neighbors bringing home a little lady either. But since you are pretty I think I can make exception.” Lancelot wiggles his eyebrows nastily at her, enough to make her scream in agony and stomps out the room, pushing Percival (who is her uncle) in process. But everyone knows she’ll stay outside and stay obeying. She often loses her temper because Lancelot is a knob in the first place.

 

“Let’s go, Eggsy.” Harry calls him gently. He startles to find the leader already stands by the open door. Eggsy turns to wave a good bye and signs ‘good luck’ for Lancelot, yet the man grabs him by his wrist and kisses him on the lips with, “whatever happens tonight, just so you know, my feeling is real.”

Eggsy manages to not push Lancelot away or doing worse, punches the man in the bollocks for harassing him. He only ignores the agent and walks for the door, holding the urge to cry out because if this is one of lame joke, then it goes way too much for him to handle.

He can’t even look Harry in the eyes, ashamed for getting caught in front of the man he loves, and forces to admit he’s not strong enough to protect himself from something as simple as peck.

 

*

 

Harry is angry.

It’s like the word ‘anger’ ‘rage’ ‘wrath’ clouding all around the man during their ride from mansion. He ought to ask what’s wrong, but he’s afraid Harry is angry with Lancelot’s stunt because it’s not a proper thing to do, not because Eggsy is more important to Harry than other candidates. He slightly hopes Harry cares for him and getting jealous for him.

He can handle spending hours in silent, but not this kind of quietness. It pushes him to the corner of cab, makes him shift uncomfortably and suddenly his clothes feels stuffy. And he’s hungry, thank you stomach for groaning loudly and finally gets him attention he wants.

“Haven’t been eating at buffet? It’s not even ten yet.”

Eggsy smiled apologetically. Oh, he’s digging through breakfast very well this morning. Let’s say he’s always hungry when he gets stress. He signed ‘fast metabolism, bruv.’ but he wonders if the man understand the last gesture. Jamal creates it especially for him, it’s like secret signs in between three of them.

Ah, he misses London.

“Well, I don’t think this car provides snack.” Harry stares at the shelf, so far there’s only liquor on the store. “And no, Eggsy, don’t even try.” A hand grabs his wrist as immediate as he stretches it out, enough to give him back the sensation of being held. It reminds him at Lancelot and the kiss, but surprisingly, he’s not as irritable as before. He only drops his hand, mourning already to think Harry may release his wrist anytime now and he’ll be back from being warm and loved to abandoned and disposed.

But Harry doesn’t let go.

And Harry put his palm on the man’s thigh, patting and caressing his knuckles until they relaxed. Christ, how Eggsy supposes to deal with this?

“Better?” Harry asks, like a mind reader knows all his insecurities.

He hums while nodding, afraid to do anything else. Harry caresses his hand again, and Eggsy throws his gaze outside the window, finding the endless view of grassy field is fucking awesome. He takes a glance at the spy mirror and blushes immediately when his gaze meets with a fucking knowing look from the driver. Shit. This better not be a scandal at HQ!

After some more minutes in torturing silent, Eggsy feels thankful when finally Harry spoke, telling him the history of the Kingsman he never learn before. Naming previous agents and it surprises Eggsy to know not everyone died during mission. Some gets retired, like the previous Arthur and when an Arthur retiring, so does Guinevere.

“Arthur and Guinevere always work in pair. Unlike other agents, Guinevere isn’t a field agent, focuses only on Arthur’s mission and only answer to Arthur. He/she can’t trust anyone, not even Arthur, and allowed to put execution to the person/organization which has potential on endangering Arthur’s life.” When Eggsy pales at the thought of a cold-blooded assassin exist in Kingsman, Harry reassures him by entwining their fingers, “No fear, sweetheart. I don’t have any Guinevere yet.”

To have Harry chuckles again, it’s like finding diamond in the deepest pit of Earth. Eggsy can’t help but grin and absently leans his head onto the man’s shoulder. He whispers, incoherent and rasp and even Harry can’t catch the words. But the way he slumps into Harry’s warmth, the man knows Eggsy asks permission to borrow a shoulder for napping and while the older has to release the tight knot of their fingers, the reason is merely to circle his arms around Eggsy back, let the boy shifts into more comfort in his chest.

_‘I’m telling Lee…’_

Harry sighs at Merlin’s scolding tone transmitted from _his_ Kingsman Glasses.

It’s going be a long day.

*


	2. 24 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the un-beta fic but I hope you'll still enjoy reading

*

“Come in.”

Harry opens the door for Eggsy, smiling at the flutter of excitement beneath his skin because here he is, getting close and closer to the boy he admires. If anyone asks what he wants from Eggsy, he’ll assure them, he’s only attached, won’t even dream asking more than a friendship. It has been so long since he abandons love. He chooses to be a heartless spy because he’s a selfish bastard who thinks saving the world is important while falling in love is a nuisance.

Now he gets his punishment.

Now he’s in love with someone who doesn’t belong to him.

 

_‘Spare him.’ He reminds it clearly when Eggsy left the room, Lancelot approaches him and sneers. ‘I know you always favor the best, but not him too.’_

Even in his silence, Harry is angry at such accusation. He’ll never take advantage of his pupil before, and why Lancelot thinks it’ll be different now? Sure Harry loves Eggsy but forcing himself at the boy will be the last thing he’ll do.

Yet he holds the smaller hand and tucks the boy into his chest, giving him a moment of peace, as if his time stops completely to allow him basks in the joy of sharing warmth with another body. His mind gets numb and useless while his senses flared in hyper-sensitivity, watches the angelic face drifted into sleep, hears the breathing sound like it’s a heavenly music to his ear, and feels the body presses to his, so young and innocent.

He wants to say Eggsy is safest with him, nothing will harm the boy when he’s alive and breathing. But he of all people knows life is unpredictable. Even angel can turn into devil.

 

‘This is a big house.’ Eggsy signed with a coy smile, ‘Don’t you feel lonely?’

Harry grits his teeth, holds an urge to pinch Eggsy cheeks. _So cute_ , his heart groans, because he feels giddy and he afraid his stupid heart will give up and says goodbye to this world. He’s past that age when love is visible in the air, while Eggsy not even reaches _his_ maturity to understand Harry’s pain. So he closes the door and trails a few steps behind Eggsy, “Do you think I live alone?” He says, means it as a tease but Eggsy stops abruptly to look at his face and stares at him intensely.

Harry doesn’t want to admit his knees buckles in excitement. Whatever Eggsy does, it’s always sensational. Either the boy smiles sweetly or whispers hoarsely or simply stares at him like this. It gives him chills in the back neck and he can do nothing aside watching his control slips. For goodness sake, he doesn’t want to ruin this boy but the gaze DARES him to make action.

‘I don't know.’ Eggsy shrugs, the gaze softens as the boy smiles, ‘So, can we have pizza for lunch?’

Much to his relief, Eggsy changes the topic completely. Harry gladly passes paper and pen, let Eggsy write anything _he_ wants and Harry will order it for _him_. Meanwhile, the older man makes tea for both of them to keep his mind from thinking about Eggsy or screwing Eggsy at every corner in his house.

Harry sighs.

_Love is sucks._ He sulks mentally.

 

‘So, what kind of special training is it?’

Eggsy asks him as they walk on the second floor hallway. The boy reverses his steps so he can face Harry, and sure Harry doesn’t wish Eggsy trips just so he’ll have reason to hold the boy again.

Harry grabs Eggsy shoulder, just in time before the boy hit the door, “you’ll see. Now stop playing around.”

Eggsy snorts in mock, but the boy let him pushes the smaller inside the study before he follows in shortly. He walks to his desk and takes a seat, stares again as Eggsy gapes in awe at the headline’s wall and began pointing at random title while silently asks for explanation. He leans back, talks to Eggsy with this sheepish smile on him, seems love struck and stupid but hopefully not abominable as long as he keeps his hands to himself. What he says into his kiss months ago is truly from his heart. He’s proud of Eggsy, but he refuses to acknowledge the boy as his son, because he never has one and so he doesn’t know how to act around one. Besides, the way he desires Eggsy already counts as scandalous. No need to turn his love into a kink.

 

‘You’ve had tons of mission.' Eggsy moved at the chair in the corner, glances at him and when he nods to give the boy a permission to sit, the boy immediately flops down with a breathless sigh. ‘Do you have a hobby aside saving the world?’

“I’d like to collect things. Butterfly, mostly.” Harry mutters, “Sometimes I read.”

Eggsy gives him flat look, ‘that’s boring.’

“Then, what is your hobby, Eggsy?”

Eggsy snickers, but the boy answers none to it, instead asking him again when the training will start. ‘Do you think it’ll take all night or I can go home earlier? I miss Mum.’

 

_Eggsy,_ The joy falters in Harry’s gaze as the man whispers to himself, _why it tortures you so much to be with me?_

 

*

 

Eggsy wonders if he says anything wrong, because he makes Harry’s face hardens and turns the man’s eyes cold as Harry places a device on the desk, a lie detector. “Scoot here, Eggsy.” And the voice sounds so lifeless it makes Eggsy stomach twists uncomfortably. “This is military standard lie detector. I will ask you some questions, to measure your capability on holding secret.” The man helps arranging the wires around him, and Eggsy suddenly feels nervous, “don’t fear it. I’ll only use the lowest voltage, just enough to stung but won’t hurt so much.”

Eggsy signed, ‘should I lie or say the truth?’

There, a small smile twitches in the corner of the man’s mouth. Eggsy doesn’t know why but he suddenly has an urge to shout out in triumph.

“You can say whatever you want.” Harry’s voice softens. “I’ll know anyway whether it’s truth or lie. This machine is very sensitive to slightest change in your mind, so a doubtful thought will be counted as lie.” The man gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, which not comforting at all.

He breaths loudly, nods at Harry to sign he’s ready.

 

“Eggsy.” Harry stares at him, “Are you a virgin?”

 

Eggsy blushes. _What kind of question is that-OW!_ His inner protest turns into low whines at the sudden buzz beneath his skin. It ain’t hurt, but it rouses the awareness in him and makes him fidgets in anxiety.

“Don’t be conflicted. Be firm with your answer.” To have Harry whispered low and husky doesn’t make Eggsy feels better.

So he nods, let the color of red smears through his face. Fuck.

Thankfully, the machine knows he says the truth and leaves him alone, for now.

 

“Okay, next question.” Harry’s voice is like a mantra, seeping through his stinging skin and envelopes his body with velvety warmth. He wonders what’ll happen if he rubs his skin on Harry’s suit. Will it create static electricity? Will Harry love it, to have him climbing all over the older in his nudity?

What the hell he’s thinking right now?

 

“Are you gay, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy glares at Harry when another wave hit every nerve in him, makes him winces for even considering to deny. _What the fuck is wrong with this device?!_ His mind screams frustratingly. But he nods, nodding repeatedly to get over with it.

Again, the machine spares him, though he can’t see Harry straight in the face without feeling like a shit.

 

Harry, of course, stays stoic and continues this torture, “Do you love Lancelot?”

Now that’s too much. Eggsy ignores the tingling wave run through his body as he makes a fast signs in response, ‘please don’t give me rubbish question.’

Harry answers simply, “When you’re in the field, you can’t choose whether investigator shall or shall not pry into your private life.” Eggsy grits his teeth because he finds nothing wrong in Harry’s words.

“No.” His voice raw and full with challenge, yet once again the buzz stops and leaves him alone with numb ache in his limbs. Eggsy breathes.

 

“Last question, Eggsy.” After letting him rests for a few minutes, Harry speaks again and Eggsy glares to sign he’s ready to get rid of this fucking mental test.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Eggsy is at loss. _What?_ He mouths and when Harry repeats the question, a cold rain pours on him and attacking him with confusion. He LOVES Harry, why the man has to think the otherwise?

He shook his heads, in hope he can set everything clear in between them.

Surprisingly, the machine strikes him with electric shock.

Eggsy screams. It’s not hurt, damn, but it makes him cries because what the fuck is wrong with this detector?! He’s not lying! “Arry…” He calls. Damn he hates his stutter and shaky voice right now. “Arry… No…” His lips tremble to let out words which stuck in his throat. His eyes follows Harry who hovers in front of him, silently removes the wires from his body.

“It’s okay, Eggsy. It’s just a test.” Harry whispers dryly.

“Arry!” Eggsy grabs the man wrist to ask for attention, before he signed, ‘I’m saying the truth. I don’t hate you, I…’

“I know.” Harry watches his flustered face, before the man decides to caress his face and places a gentle kiss on the top of his head, “it’s just a machine, Eggsy. It’s not perfect. I’m just giving you a picture of what we’ve had to pay for having secret. What I show you today is just an example. In the field, there are plenty of inhuman ways to push agent beyond their boundary.” Harry stays brushing his blond locks, “are you okay?”

Eggsy nods absently.

“Do you need to rest, before we move into next lesson?”

Eggsy desperately needs a glass of water but he shook his head and signs, ‘I’m fine. Just continue, please.’

Harry gives him a doubtful gaze.

Eggsy pouts back.

 

“Fine.”

 

Harry returns to _his_ seat and asks Eggsy to stand, “Go undress, Eggsy.” Damn him if the husky voice goes straight to his groin. “Next lesson is the capability on ditching your courtesy.” Eggsy scrunches his eyebrows in suspicion, tries to seek any immorality in Harry face but the man stays calm and composed while encouraging him to stop gawking and start working on his clothes.

 

“Do you need a hand?”

 

Eggsy clears his throat. He answers it by stripping himself as fast as he can, ignoring the temptation to make it a show to his mentor just for revenge. Maybe Harry will embarrass him by ignoring his invitation, or even better, Harry will let him try the lie detector naked and shows him what’s beyond his limit.

Eggsy groans. Dirty thought won’t help him calming down at all.

He stops after accidentally throws his boxer on Harry’s table, standing tall and proud and angry despite his face is as red as tomato. He watches as Harry maps his body with intense gaze, urging him to cover his private from the view but he scolds himself to stay brave, at least until he finds Harry does nothing aside staring, ‘Is this truly a lesson or a sexual harassment?’

Harry smiles, oh how it looks creepy to see such genuine smile when Eggsy stands here wearing nothing.

 

“Pardon me for staring. You have beautiful body.”

 

_DO I HAVE TO THANK GOD FOR THAT_?! Eggsy clenches his palm, can’t help but feel conflicted more with Harry’s honest reply. Should he be happy or angry? He can’t decide that.

“Now onto the lesson.” Harry stands and Eggsy steps back in caution. Yet Harry walks passes him and stands in front of the double door facing the balcony, “I want you to stand at the balcony and feels the humiliation and discomfort of your nudity.” Just then Harry opens the door and Eggsy immediately think this is the worst lesson he ever get in his life. And to make it _even worse_ his stomach coils with stupid excitement, as if he’s actually an exhibitionist bastard waiting for _this_ his entire life.

“Humiliation is the most common torture we’ve get from enemy. They’ll strip us naked from our gadgets and sometimes adding restrain to force us into submission.” Harry walks out casually, gives him a moment to decide whether he shall follow the order or not. “Whether you’re a field agent or working behind the desk, there’s always risk within our line of work. I hope with this lesson, you’ll understand to be more careful and cautious in the future.”

When the man turns at him, Eggsy already stands next to Harry, face rigid from nervousness and his body stoned as his eyes searches the ground for any passerby. He hopes no one else happens to look outside their curtain right now, or he’ll cry. He doesn’t care anymore, he’ll cry like baby if any of those passersby at the main street happens to look at Harry’s house.

Why he has to love someone like Harry?

 

“Eggsy.”

Harry’s voice makes him jumps, as if the man whispers it right into his ear. But no, they’re standing at a respectful distance in which the insecurities from the ride back to haunts him.

“Do you feel it?” Harry asks while gesturing him to return inside and then close the door behind him. _Just like that?!_ Eggsy asks himself in protest when he gets dressed again. _Just a true lesson and then it’s over?_

What does he expect? Harry loses mind because of his youth and decides to fuck him through the fence?

‘I’m fine.’ He signs in irritation, ‘not the first time had to show off my body. We’re all nude back in barrack.’

Harry seems taken aback to see him turns cold and bitter, “I don’t ask you to ditch your courtesy, Eggsy. In fact, my point is to have you protect your dignity because to be stripped from your control is a cruel thing.” The man frowns at him. “If I offend you with my way of teaching, then I’m sorry.”

Eggsy grumbles under his breath. The fact is, he’s not slightly offended with the lesson. It’s helpful, really, only that he’s disappointed with Harry while he shall be thankful Harry isn’t a pervert. ‘Am I not a pleasing sight to you?’ He just realizes he signs it at the man, ‘Am I not good? Too young? Too childish?’

Harry’s expression hardens. “Eggsy.” The man whispers in warning tone. “I am older than your dad.”

_But that doesn’t mean you’re not interested_ , Eggsy makes mental note.

He almost gestures, ‘I don’t care’ yet he decides to approach Harry and stands close, “Arry…” He calls, eyes focuses into the brown orbs as he tries to speak more, “Please…”

“No, Eggsy. I’m…” It worth speaking if his voice drives Harry out of the stoic façade and shows him the fear in older’s face, “You are… I’m…”

“I love you.” Eggsy says it, soft and smooth this time, and he smiles to find Harry stares at him in disbelief, so he says more, no matter how it’ll hurt his throat, “I love you I love you I love you I love you…”

He hears growl just a second before his mouth sealed into a kiss. It’s not chaste or gentle or loving. The kiss forces his face to be thrown back while his body pulls into tight embrace, stretching his back into the longest arch and suffocates his chest with explosive emotions at all once. If he’s not currently getting devoured by the man he loves, he’ll laugh at himself. He spends six months pining and it only takes a simple, universal chant of ‘I love you’ to get into Harry’s heart.

   “I love you.” While Eggsy thinking about the words, Harry says it out on his lips, “I’m sorry but I love you, Eggsy…”

Eggsy breathes through his mouth, enjoys the way Harry trails kisses on his jaw and gives him a better definition of electric wave. He knows why Harry is sorry, because the man is far older than him and this kind of relationship is like a dream which better stays as dream. People won’t believe there’s love between them. People will judge harshly and people will cringe at the sight of them together and in love.

The world can judge them hard and it doesn’t matter to him as long as Harry fucks Eggsy.

 

“Arry…” He cups the man’s face, distracts Harry from leaving more marks on him. Yet when he finally get a close look into the man’s face and finds Harry completely at loss, his body shivered in wants and his lips catches the man’s. Oh, how to explain what he feels right now? It’s so complicated that his tears falling in frustration. He wants Harry so bad, he wants it now.

To find Harry kisses his swelling cheekbones and whispers a murmur, “It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.” only makes Eggsy clings to the man tighter and desperately wants Harry to hurt him. “I’m just going to touch you and make you feel good, ok?”

Eggsy sobs, “Nooooo…” _No I don’t want to feel good alone._ “Fuck…” _Fuck me, Harry, fuck me and own my body._ “Pleaseeeeeee…” He cries even louder. _Please use me, stain me, do anything so I’ll know our love is real._

*

*

*

*

*

Nine years later Eggsy walks into Kingsman shop with a charming smile of young gentlemen. He greets the tailor on duty–who also works as reception- but as he walks to meet Arthur in the dining room, the tailor tells him something unexpected. It drains colors from his face and triggering recent memories to pump adrenaline into his veins. He thanks the man for the information and cocks his gun on his way upstairs.

Guess who pays a visit?

It’s Valentine, bastard has _his_ gut to show up after slicing James in half and sent Eggsy Dad into comatose. Now Valentine visits Harry, and Eggsy gladly announces himself into the room with a gunshot right at Gazelle’s heart.

‘Holy shit!’ Valentine jerked from his seat at the sight of his dead assistant, not that Eggsy cares, his gaze fixes on Harry who stays calm and unharmed.

‘What the fuck is you-…’

Eggsy shuts the man up with a bullet straight in the head.

 

For Lancelot.

 

For his Dad.

 

And for a better future. (He’s not sorry if it sounds like ad)

 

“Guinevere…” Harry calls him and Eggsy finally blinks. He turns at the man and places his gun back into the holster with a sheepish smile on his face,

 

“Morning, Arthur.”

 

*

 


	3. Eggsy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin swaps Galahad and Lancelot Mission

*

Harry walks out from the dining room in daze, after the briefing of new mission with Arthur and Merlin. Decades he spent as field agent, never once he questioned the sanity of the mission. But now,

_‘This is Eggsy Unwin, the step-son of Dean Baker, the biggest drug dealer in London. He’s also the right hand of Baker and holds information about Baker’s secret project.’ Merlin explains as a candid picture of young boy with auburn hair and green eyes flashed on the screen, ‘Unfortunately, this boy is always with Baker and if he’s gone missing Baker will be noticed by second so the only way you can get information is by seducing him and gaining his trust.’ Merlin glances at Galahad, probably can read the troubled look in the older’s gaze, ‘and by that means, you have to be his boyfriend.’_

 

Harry sighed.

This is so far the worst mission he ever had. He can sleep with man or woman, but to be a boyfriend of fifteen years old teenager?!

Just by thinking about it makes him shudders.

“Galahad.” He passes Lancelot at the stairs. “Heading to new mission?”

“I thought you’re still in LA.”

“Nah, you know what I feel about reckon. I am Lancelot. I’m bound to rescue some damsel in distress not to stalk some old prats.”

Harry stares at the young agent flatly, wonders what will happen if he throws his own mission to this man. It feels like Lancelot is born for honeypot mission so why Arthur chose Harry when there’s still younger agent available?

Yet for the sake of his pride (who never reject or question any mission in his life before) he only gives Lancelot a reassuring pat on the shoulder while murmuring, “be careful then, James.”

James flashes his trademark smirk, “You don’t have to tell me that, but thanks, Harry.”

 

*

 

Life’s boring.

Eggsy stares at the endless green of the golf club, watching at none in particular while sitting across Dean and Rott. Ten years ago, after his Dad’s gone missing in Afghanistan, Eggsy’s mom married to a drug lord because, who can both supports family and supplies Michele with her new addiction to drug, except Dean? She thinks she’s so genius about it sometimes Eggsy wonders what to do with her. Part of him wants to leave her with Dean, goes to Army or travels far away from this continent. But he also loves her and can’t stand watching her grief every time he talks about leaving.

Maybe the only good thing for Michele is Dean loves her. The man loves her dearly, and for Eggsy it’s fine to have Dean tolerated him and even considers him as current heir for the business since Dean and Michele can’t have another child. _Not yet_ , that’s what they always say to him. Maybe if they stop becoming drug tasters in their free time, they’ll have better chance. Or so that’s what Eggsy thinks.

Dean gets a call from client and the man stands with Rott, “Mugsie, you come?”

“Can I stay here?” Eggsy mutters, “I’m not feeling like meeting Mr.Wright right now.” He loathes Mr.Wright, or any gentleman who becomes Dean’s client/friend. They often think he’s more like Dean’s fuck toy which can be passed as gift rather than step-son. He won’t deny though if they think he’s handsome and cute. God have His mercy on him.

“Don’t go anywhere then. Call Poodle to accompany you.”

“It’ll be easier if you bring me to one of those night clubs. They had girls there to pamper me.” Eggsy answers with a sly grin, in which gains a playful smack on his head.

“Prat.” Dean cursed but the man left him with a bubbling laugh.

Eggsy brushed his hair, combed them with fingers while snaking his gaze through the lounge to continue basking in boredom. There are a few people around, mostly posh blokes with their colleague. He let out a long sigh while taking out his Rubik cube and starts breaking his own record. His mind wanders to the latest Bond movie he watches in Cinema. The teen snorts at the idea of gentleman in suit go saving the world. “What a bollocks.” It’s because in reality, none of posh guys in nice suit care to save him or his mother from Dean.

“May I borrow?”

Eggsy glances at his side. A man in forties stops next to his table and points at his cube. Eggsy tempts to ignore but as he stares and judges he decides Pierce Brosnan can fuck off from his wet dream material because this man is fucking gorgeous. He grabs the Rubik and silently gives it. The man mutters a low ‘thanks’ while staring intensely at the cube, “what is your record?”

“You don’t want to challenge me.” Eggsy snickers.

“Mine is eight.”

Suddenly Eggsy doesn’t feel bored anymore. His eyes widens in rapt interest, “no way, eight second?!”

The man smiled dashingly, “Eight hours.”

Eggsy pouted. “You’re worse than middle schooler, bruv.” He gestures at the chair across him, “go sit there, sir, I’m gonna teach you my secret technique.” He offers eagerly.

“I’d love too, but I have to go.” The man said softly, so despite Eggsy feels stung at the rejection, his heart also flutters in strange excitement. “I just want to know if it’s a good Christmas gift for twelve years old niece.”

Eggsy snorts, “just buy her Westlife’s album. You’ll be her best uncle until she falls for another boy band.”

The man places the Rubik back on the table, “an album then, thanks for your advice.”

“Yea.” Eggsy shrugs and plays it cool at least until the man disappears from exit. No, he doesn’t look at the man or checking out whatever hidden inside the bespoken suit. Then he averts his gaze at the rubik, only stares at it with his hands palmed in his jumper pockets as if he’ll lose the man’s trace on the toy if he touches it.

“What is just happening?” He asks himself.

.

Days passes and Eggsy still can’t stop himself from thinking about the stranger in golf club. He intends to come back there, but Dean has no upcoming business in there for the next few weeks so it’ll be strange to loom around a golf club when he’s not really into the game.

He tries to forget the man though, but turns out it’s harder than he thought.

Today he sits at the bench, watching Dean plays tennis against Poodle. Next to him, Rott tried to lure him into conversation on the best way to distribute their new product. Eggsy knows, of course, he’s becoming Dean’s heir not only because of his pretty face and seducing charm. He investigates the pattern of law against them and knows exactly how to dodge authority. Thanks to him, their business always on the top and their family respected by their allies.

He excuses himself and walks to the rest room with a sigh. He hates his life. He has everything thrown under his feet for God sakes, but nothing catches his interest ever slightly.

Just as he turns at men’s rest room archway, he bumps into a body.

“Pardon me.”

Eggsy eyes shot up in recognition of the voice and he gapes as he finds the mysterious handsome standing right in front of him. “No way.” he gasped, “It’s you again!” He’s sorry if his voice sounds accusing even by bit, “Are you stalking me?” He can’t just help it but thinking negative first, okay? He’s living in criminal world where nothing is impossible.

The man stares at him with scrunched eyebrows and intense gaze, as if trying to remember him. The gesture itself immediately brings red to heat Eggsy cheeks in shame. He scolds himself mentally while stepping back, of course he won’t be recognized. The man probably has seen beauties every day to forget a common teenage boy like Eggsy. So he gulps down the strangling knot in his throat and smiles apologetically, “Sorry, I thought you’re someone else.”

To make it worse, the man nods at him, while still drowning in thought.

So Eggsy pats the guy on the arm to extend his sorry before he walks briskly into one of cubicle and slams the door shut.

 _But it’s him!_ His heart screamed. _How could he forget me?! He talks to me! He smiles to me! He stares at me yet I’m just like the part of crowd, easily blend into his mind and easily forgotten._

Eggsy sits at the toilet cover, eyes burning the cubicle door. He’s seething with unnecessary rage, he can understand it when the shame plays the scene over and again as if laughing at his misery. What makes him surprised is when tears began falling and raining on his cheeks, and no matter how hard he growls to stop the flood of emotion and wipes the traces until his face red, he’s still slumping on his seat and began sobbing at his broken heart.

 

.

 

Eggsy may as well become a zombie. For the next two weeks he refuses to go to any outing, any meeting, and stays in his bedroom while snuggling his rubik cube. He thinks this is just simply admiration and it’ll pass. But each day the stranger’s face haunts him and no matter what he does, he can’t just let it go.

So with Westlife’s ‘If I let you go’ in the background, Eggsy cries again.

.

 

On the Friday night, Rott and Poodle drags him out of his cocoon, says that Dean wants them to entertain Eggsy and by that means they will bring the underage to a stripper club.

“Why the fuck I have to go to stripper club?” Eggsy whines all the way to the car. “I don’t want to go to anywhere!”

“Please, Eggsy, just do as Dean wants or he’ll have our heads.” Rott winces softly. “It’s a nice club, they have girls, boys, anyone you wants to spend your night with.”

Eggsy blushes at the prospect and wonders if anyone in the house knows he loves dude. He glares as hard as he can at the bodyguards and they give him puppy look in return, Christ!

“All right.” Eggsy groans, and enters the yellow sedan. “but I’m drivin’.”

 

Eggsy’s mood lifts up a bit after exhilarating backward drive and so he enters the club with Dean’s goons which has a little green in their sorry faces. However, just as he admires the surrounding, he immediately finds _his_ handsome stranger in one of dim alcove, enjoying a lap dance from a male dancer.

He grits his teeth in annoyance. As in why he suddenly feels angry, he explains it harshly to his rushing heartbeat.

_I have right to get angry. I’m in love and rejected just before I can confess, and here is the bastard, getting a fucking lap dance from a slut with fake blond hair!_

Eggsy clenched his palms. Eyes never stop glaring at the dancer enjoys grinding _his_ arse at the man’s crotch. _Don’t touch him._ He warns mentally when the dancer turns and cups the brunette face, _stop touching him._ He growls in jealousy and almost spat his rage at Poodle when the dancer _attempts_ to share an open mouthed kiss with the man he loves.

Eggsy squares his jaw. He ignores Poodle and Rott while heading straight to the bar. “Who’s that?” he asks the bartender. The bald man behind the bar stares at him judgingly but kindly answers him with a shrug, “Oh, you mean, Eggy?”

Eggsy frowns, before he opens his wallet and places all of his money –which is around hundreds quid- on the table, “is this enough to keep him away from _my boyfriend_?”

The bartender raises eyebrows at the sight of money but pushes them back to Eggsy, “if that’s your boyfriend you just tell him so. He’s very kind guy. Kinda dim, I’d say.”

 _Of course._ Eggsy sneers at the bald man while stuffing his money back into his pocket. Nobody wants to help him. He has to do everything on his own. So with grudging heart, Eggsy turns and brushes past sea of bodies to arrive at the alcoves section.

“Eggs-…Eggy?” He calls the dancer, tries hard not to start a bitch fight. When he gets their attention, Eggsy clears his throat and calmly says, “Boss calls for you.” He hopes this Eggy –damn the name infuriates him so much- understands his meaning without he has to put more lies into it.

“Damn.” The dancer pouted. Eggsy wants to kill _him_ already for having cute face. “What is it now? I’m with customer and you see, I’m not punching him yet.”

“You punch your customer often?” The posh bloke asks Eggy –the dancer- fondly.

“Only if they deserve it.” the dancer answers giddily and Eggsy bites the inside of his cheeks to keep calm and not just commits murder. Oh how he wishes the man looks at him and talks to him that way! It’s unfair. He’s always gets the best, but never what he craves the most. Now what he truly wants is right in front of him but sadly, the man holds someone else and not him.

“Now, Eggy.” Eggsy talks again, and gains a dirty glare from the dancer. It as if Eggy tries to reason to him, _hey, I’ll be fucked by a man in nice suit and he’ll tip me nice so fuck off._

“Just tell your bloke you’ll be back in a jiff.” Eggsy smiles a bit too dazzling and too mocking.

Thankfully Eggy is a dimwit, just as the bartender says, because only a dumb takes order from someone wears nothing close to a waiter or bouncer outfit. “Fine.” the dancer pecks the man’s chin and brushes past Eggsy in silent exclamation of dislike. Not that Eggsy cares. Now he better uses the time to confess and then gets over with it.

“Umm… Sir…” Yet that’s not what comes out his mouth, “I’m sorry for the inconvenience. Do you need extra drink or service? It’s on the house.” Why the fuck he’s still playing host _? Just say ‘I love you’ Eggsy! How hard is that?!_

The man stares at him, using a minute to check him out -My God he wears his yellow jumper today! The worst of all! He’ll get found out-

 

“What about a free blow job?”

 

“Huh?” Eggsy blinks. His face turns blank in confusion for a second, before he startles and nods, “Right, sir. I’m going to find someone to your liking in absence of Eggsy, I mean Eggy…” _What have you done, Eggsy?!_

“What about you?” The man points at him casually, and it takes his everything to prevent himself from kneeling and submit to the man.

“I’m a part-timer. Not even of age.” He answers between gritted teeth.

The man sips on the brandy, a small smile curves in the corner of thin lips, “shame. You have beautiful mouth.”

Eggsy skin burns with wants and desire as the words strikes him repeatedly, making him itches to say yes and low himself to be this man’s whore, anything to cure him from this blasted love.

But that’s now his world works. He can have everything, but not what he wants the most.

And even he doesn’t want to let go, he’s ready to give up, “then I’ll-…”

 

“Have you considers a side job?”

 

That’s it.

 

*


	4. Eggsy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut part is lousy, hope you keep enjoy reading!

*

Eggsy breathes from his mouth.

_I’m not afraid_ , he scolds the little voice in his mind, when he drops his weight on the soft cotton sheet. He brushes the fabric. Clenches his palms to crumple them and makes them less pure and innocent. He moans lowly to imagine himself sitting in the middle of bed, waiting to be devoured as a whore. This is often happens in his wildest fantasy. How he will relieve himself by thinking he's fucked by faceless men without love, without mercy.

Eggsy growls at the pumping desire filling his groin, makes his back ache in forced stillness because moving will be a pain when he’s so close to bursting.

To make it worse, the man only stands in front of him and watches him adjusting with the nakedness.

Eggsy can’t just help himself and smirks, “like what you see?” God, his throat is so dry.

The man ignores him and heads out the bedroom. It makes his heart throbbed in sudden insecurities. What? Is Eggsy not good and the man decides to change _his_ mind?

 

“What is your name?” Eggsy blurts not long after the man returns with a glass of martini.

An amused glance points at him, and Eggsy tenses over the fluttering joy swirls in his stomach when the brunette approaches the bed, still holding the martini. “I think this kind of job requires anonymity, darling.” Whispers the man huskily, enough to make him blushes in deeper shade of red. Oh, this is definitely dream, to hear those voice addresses him with such intimacy.

‘W-will you like it if I call your name…” He titles his head, realizes it feels better to just be open and honest. Maybe the man will put mercy at this torture and giving him the real deal, “when you make me completely submit to you?” He smiles, wide and joyous when the calm gentleman façade of the man starts to fall because of his offer. “I want you know my name, anyway. I want to hear you say it.” He doesn’t even correct himself if he sounds bossy.

 

“It’s Eggsy.”

 

The man smiles, a genuine smile that makes breathing even harder for Eggsy. Then, after another sip of _his_ drink, the man whispers, “My name is Harry.” Eggsy can’t stop himself from grinning and then giggling in victory. He shifts by his knees until he reaches the end of bed, where Harry closes the gap in between them. He looks up, only blinks when it necessary as he let the man caresses his face with the bottom of glass, the butterflies back to attack him beneath his skin. He almost moans out loud when Harry let him drink the rest of liquor. He flinches at the strong taste, chokes even and makes trails of gold flowing down from the corner of his mouth and onto his neck and torso.

Harry removes the empty glass and Eggsy just want to burst into fireworks at the way the man stares at him. He’s achingly close, desperately needs to touch himself. Harry knows it, when the man kisses him, how Eggsy tenses again over the touch, not expecting to be treated with such gentleness. It’s a close mouthed chaste kiss and Harry does it in slow burning pace, over and again.

 

It makes Eggsy whines.

 

It makes his body shudders.

 

It makes the boy came, spilling and staining his stomach with his milk and Eggsy mutters sorry as Harry keeps kissing him, ashamed to reach his peak without even a touch.

 

“It’s fine.” Eggsy startles in disbelief at the soft reassurance in the man’s tone. This is not how he imagines of having sex as Harry’s slut. This is almost like making love…

And his body tenses again, when Harry ran the rough and calloused fingers on his dirty stomach. He exhales loud choke, watching down at the coated fingers and what Harry will do with them. Harry lifts his face and drowns him into another kiss, now deeper and exploring and demanding. It distracts him from the scooping hand but only for a while before he’s penetrated by two digits. It jerks his body against Harry’s and makes him cries into the kiss because of the stretching pain and how it actually feels so damn good.

Harry still kisses him, while the man’s fingers works on adjusting his walls, massaging the tight muscles to relax, curling and scissoring him to make some room. It’s the stuff Eggsy familiar with and so he knows the electric shock he’ll get when the fingertips grazes his sweet spot. How it makes him broke their kiss and begs for Harry to stop teasing and just fuck him already.

“Patience, sweet heart.” Harry chuckles while removing the fingers carefully, as if it won’t make Eggsy sobs desperately. What’s this? Another hopeless dream? There’s no way a man can be this gentle, especially to a prostitute because if this how Harry treats his bed partner, Eggsy may as well be a possessive bastard and kills everyone who ever touch his Harry.

He’s reluctant to let go but Harry is right. The man’s still wearing full clothes and fuck Eggsy doesn’t mind getting rammed to bed by Harry’s suit. But he nods and lies on his back. He stares at Harry through the frame of his spread legs, and his heart thumps harsh and harsher at the way Harry removes the coat and drops it by a chair in the corner, then elegantly strips from the gentleman attires.

 

Eggsy chuckles hoarsely, “You’re such a James Bond.”

 

Harry pauses, shirt unbuttoned and proceeding to unbuckle the belt, “How so?” the man asks in interest.

“Your gestures.” Eggsy gets up by his elbows and grins, “it’s either you’re an actor or a posh gentleman/spy.” When Harry just returns him a thoughtful look, Eggsy shrugs, “Relax, you’re still hot, Arry...”

It eases the man’s gaze on him and drawing a fond smile from the handsome brunette, Eggsy has to avert his gaze or he’ll just cry in happiness. It hurts when his affection for Harry resonances through every pore of his body and it hurts more to know the man doesn’t aware of his love yet still treasuring him so preciously, like he really deserves this.

 

“Eggsy…”

 

He turns at the call and receives a kiss from the man. Harry is naked and Eggsy whines in disappointment for he’s not be able etching the man’s body into his mind as the most beautiful person he loves because no matter how this is just a night stand for Harry. “Arry…” he whispers the complaint but only manages to say out the man’s name, “Arry…”

“Touch me.” Harry asks, hovering on him with a hand as support and another hand catching Eggsy wrist and brought down to grasp the man’s. Eggsy moans at the welcoming warmth and slick skin, already full-fledged and well-coated. It’s so _monstrous_ compares to his and he whines again when Harry breathes out his name on his sweaty cheeks. The man enjoys his touch, and for such sentiment Eggsy feels proud of himself.

“Relax, okay…” Harry releases his wrist and cups his face with both hands, all while shifting to line up in front of his entrance, “It’ll feel good. You’ll feel good.” Harry promises and for a second Eggsy is curious at the strange words. Isn’t he supposes to make Harry feel good? Why Harry has to reassure him and comfort him instead?

Eggsy nods, chose not to ruin the moment by blurting out any stupid question.

“Guide me, Eggsy.” The man whispers on his lips and Eggsy still capable on blushing hard because of it. He pushes the man in anyway and lost his breath at the intrusion.

Harry thrusts into him and already halfway buried just in second, while Eggsy lost his grip and just screams. It hurts like hell, he protests, there’s no way he’ll survive this. Half of him wants to push Harry out and stop this madness, but Harry snaps their hips and settles all the way to the hilt. The tip brushed his gland and Eggsy arches his back in bliss.

“God!” He sobs, “God, Harry!”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Harry voice also thick with shivering lust, “is it there, Eggsy?” the man rolls _his_ hips and Eggsy gets blind for a second.

“Yes! Yes!” Eggsy doesn’t care what to do anymore. He only clings to harry as the man began stabbing him in long and deep thrust, slow and steady at first but as the inner wall finally adjust with the size, Harry increases the pace, sending Eggsy into a mess of incoherent pleas of ‘more’ and ‘more’ and ‘more’

 

He came shortly after a few strokes by Harry’s palm.

 

Harry came after abusing his tightening passage with harsh thrusts, shooting the mark into his body and stays inside him as they collapses in afterglow.

 

Eggsy gapes, tries to speak at how wonderful it is and how gorgeous the man who rests on the top of him. But fatigue catches him and he can only stare as Harry sat up with satisfied groan, watching the older pulling out of him still in slow and careful motion as if to not damage him more.

“Here.” Harry pulls the sheet beneath Eggsy and covers the boy’s naked body.

This is definitely a love making, Eggsy decides.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

When Harry returns from en-suite with a warm towel to him, Eggsy just had enough coping up with guilt for tricking Harry into having sex. He lets Harry cleans him while he covers his ashamed face with the back of his hand, “I’m not a prostitute.” He never thinks being a prostitute will make him feel better in this kind of situation.

Harry pauses, but the man doesn’t answer and so Eggsy clears his throat before saying more, “Back in the club, I’m so jealous you have that dancer all over you. I don’t have intention to love you, since you’re not even remember me.” He bit his bottom lip but that doesn’t enough to stop tears from falling, “But here I am, falling in love with stranger and still love you no matter what…” he choked, “I-I’m sorry, Harry…”

He felt another weight settles next to him and a bigger hand removes his shielding hand. Then the brunnete face shadowing over his and Harry's finger wipes his tears. His chest feels heavy with the burden of emotions but what makes him cries again is what the man says to him,

 

“I remember you.”

 

Eggsy covers his mouth to prevent himself from wailing.

“I forget at the moment, but then you show up at the club and I remember you. I’m sorry if I don’t love you like you do to me and I don’t understand your agony. But you are so beautiful, I can’t help but desire you.”

“Oh Harry.” Eggsy circles his hand around the man’s neck, pulls Harry into a tight hug, “it’s fine with me. It’s fine to desire me. I love you, Harry. I love you.”

Harry doesn’t answer, and Eggsy won’t oblige the man to. he’s already happy to know he is forgiven and most importantly, not forgotten. “I am worry if you’ll hate me…” he admits.

He hears Harry chuckles while kissing his side head, “I am worry if you’re afraid of me. As you know, I’m too old for you, sweetie.”

 

“I don’t care.” Eggsy laughs cheekily, “I love you.”

 

*

 

Harry is completely fucked up.

 

His mission is a complete success. Merlin congratulates him at his tricks to draw the boy attention and asks his permission to use his method to teach the recruit’s. Harry says nothing about it, as he wakes up into the youth scent of Eggsy’s hair. He watched the boy with frowns, never be this intimate with his target before. For him, sex is just sex. No string attaches.

However, he’s not only make Eggsy desires him, but also loves him.

 

That’s why he fucked this up.

 

Because love is contagious and Christ, isn’t he in love with Eggsy already, from the way he wraps the boy protectively and buried Eggsy into the warmth of his chest. And remembers, he forgets to use protection. No, a part of him strongly refuses to use it and that’s because selfish reason of _‘I want him to feel every bit of me’_ and _‘I want to mark him, stain him just so he knows he’s mine.’_

 

Harry grits his teeth. Eggsy ain’t his, he reminds himself. Eggsy is just a mission, and that makes him even guilty for sleeping with the boy.

 

“I wish we meet in better circumstance.” _When I’m not a Kingsman agent on duty and you’re not an heir to drug lord._ He adds in silent grief, before placing a kiss on Eggsy hair. He thinks of getting up and making breakfast for both of them, but in his insecurity, Harry wants to do nothing aside holding the boy as long as he can. He’ll bask in this dream until it’s really the time for reality to crash in.

To make it even horrible, his mission is only halfway done. He’s still had to be Eggsy boyfriend up until he gains all necessary information about Dean Baker.

 

.

 

Harry probably drifts back to sleep, because he startles awake again at the soft greet ‘good morning’ and the blurry sight of Eggsy appears at the open door wearing his red robe which is oversized for the boy, “I don’t know you have a dog!” the boy squealed while holding Mr.Pickle. “He’s so cute!”

Watching Eggsy strokes Mr.Pickle in affection washes the guilt in Harry completely as the man sits and enjoys the adorable sight in front of him. “Are you okay?” He asks, and smiles when his question makes Eggsy chokes and blushes in embarrassment. The boy releases Mr.Pickle and walks at him who sits at his side of bed. Harry still has this sheepish smile on him as Eggsy leans close to kiss him, mimicking the way he kisses the boy for the first time, and he gladly embraces Eggsy into it.

Eggsy drops _his_ weight on Harry lap, grinding on Harry’s while still engages the man into a kiss. Harry gladly reciprocates and wraps his palm on both of them. Eggys throws his head back, whispering his name like an enchantment. Harry chuckles breathlessly. Eggsy is too expressive and too trustful at him, while also too eager to crack their sanity into pieces.

Their forehead and nose bumped when they’ve had enough stain in between them. Eggsy cups his face and give him one last of tender kiss, and he whispers a joke of “I’m gonna late to work at this rate,” in which sends the boy into laughing mirth.

 

Oh, how Harry loves Eggsy laugh.

 

Harry loves everything of Eggsy.

 

“Just tell your boss you have a boyfriend now.” Eggsy blurts and then gives him apologetic look, “uh, I don’t mean… I would like to go on relationship with you but… it’s up to you whether-…”

 

Harry cuts in with a peck, “I would love to.”

 

“Really?” Eggsy stares at him wide-eyed, “Oh… oh…” the boy suddenly hugs him and then showers him with squealing kisses, “Oh Harryyyyy…” Eggsy buries _his_ face into Harry’s neck, “I love you.”

 

_I love you too._ Harry brushes the back of the boy, can’t say it aloud without ruining the meaning.

 

.

 

When Harry walks out his front door with Eggsy, he sees a yellow car parks in front of his house. There are two men falls asleep inside. Harry recognizes them as Dean’s underlings who often tasks to guard Eggsy. So they follow his cab last night, though they know better than interfering with their Young Boss private business.

“Do you need a lift, Harry?” Eggsy asks. “Where do you work?”

“At Saville Row.” Harry smiles.

“Cool! You’re a tailor?”

“No. I’m their accountant.”

 

They reach the car and Eggsy knocks, startles the tall bloke who then starts the engine while Eggsy and Harry enter the back seat. Harry watches as Eggsy talks to ‘Rott’ but since the boy doesn’t scold the guards for stalking, he’s sure Eggsy knows _his_ value to Baker and knows better than rebelling. It only makes Harry more curious of Eggsy actual role aside being an empire. “Are you still going to school?” he asks.

Eggsy shrugs, “I’m a drop-out.” He says unwillingly, “too much nuisance at school.”

“Then what are you currently doing?” Harry asks again.

A smile lightens up Eggsy face, “I’m currently dating you.” The boy says giddily, gaining choke from Rott.

“I don’t think your mom will approve this, Eggsy.” the short and chubby man next to Rott mutters.

“I don’t think she’ll care.” Eggsy pouts.

“Dean’s will.” Rott adds, “Have you tell your bloke who you are, Eggsy? We don’t want him having heart attack later.” While the goons think of it as joke, Eggsy doesn’t look humored at all. The boy suddenly frowns and refuses to meet Harry's eyes. It gives Harry an urge to wrap the boy and keeps Eggsy close to him forever. He dislikes watching fear haunts the boy’s face and so he grab Eggsy’s palm and entwines their fingers just as reminder.

 

_You’re not alone anymore, Eggsy._

 

_I’ll be here for you._

 

And if someday he’ll have to tell the truth about himself and ruins their relationship, then at least it comforts him to know both of them will bear the same amount of broken heart from this.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

_Back to the first day of new mission,_

 

Lancelot enters the dining room, smiling coyly at Arthur and Merlin, “Morning, gentleman. I hope you have better mission for me now.” He strolls at his chair and proceeds on taking on his glasses. Oh how he hates this nerd glass. It ruins God’s perfection on him.

‘This is Dean Baker.” Merlin points at the screen across his seat, “He runs the biggest narcotic chain in London. Lately, he’s been eager to expand his business and draws in as many clients into investing in his special project. Your job is to act as an investor who put interest in his project. You are to gain trust from him and his wife, Michele Unwin, and for that you have to be invited to their inner circle of family members and close friends.”

“She’s pretty.” Lancelot smiles at the photograph of Michele, “will be much prettier without using drugs though.”

“Focus, Lancelot.” Arthur sighs. “You are forbidden to touch her under any circumstance.”

Lancelot grins, but says nothing except promising a glint of mischief in his eyes as the young agent focuses at now irritated Merlin.

“Are you done?” Merlin asks sternly, but doesn’t wait for reply as the man continues on the detail of his mission.

 

“As the matter of fact," Arthur adds, "You will share this mission with Galahad but your context of detail is separated completely. So if you meet him by accident within Baker, don’t be surprised.”

 

Lancelot cocks up his eyebrows in curiosity, “hmm? Why?”

 

“His mission is to date Dean’s Baker son.” And as Merlin pops Eggsy Unwin photograph along with basic information of the boy, Lancelot can’t help but cursed,

 

“That lucky bastard!”

 

*


	5. Sixteen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy woke up as sixteen, emotionally fucked up and horny

*

Eggsy POV

*

 

I loved the morning after we had sex. It would always be one of my favorite moments since I’m married to my Harry Hart. That made me Eggsy Hart and I couldn’t be more proud about it. I’m practically rubbed it in Merlin face every day, because _‘Harry got me, not you’_ despite everyone knew Merlin would rather die than desiring ol’ Harry.

Okay, before it went out of topic, the morning after sex meant cuddling and pampering time. Oh how I loved it when Harry took care of me. Custom might say we’re both men and I deserved some equality in our marriage life, but to tell the truth, I didn’t care. He could fuck me to the seventh layer of heaven and make me sore and limp, as long as when I woke up he’s here, enveloping me into a tight embrace as if there’s no actual end to our honeymoon days.

 

“Morning.”

 

There’s only one rule in this bedroom. When we’re together, we’re expected to forget about the world outside, only thinking about each other and just be our selves. Harry would hang his posh attitude and manner by the door, be as rude and beastly as anyone can image. He wasn’t a stiff guy as the posture showed. He’s very lewd and passionate man, that’s why I never stopped thanking God he became my other half.

Me, there wasn’t much different. But I tried to be _more_ open, like, showing all my weakness, my fear, and my insecurities in front of Harry because he had right to see through me and understand me. Inside our room, we shared our deepest secret. From what we felt about one’s mission, what about the system and our colleagues, even to the simplest thing like what kind of underwear suited us the best.

Experiencing this intimacy for five years, I began understand the joy of sharing a life with someone I love. I knew now why mum fell into devastation when dad was dead. It made me prayed every time I looked into Harry face, for my husband to always come back from mission with little to no wound.

I lost him once at Kentucky.

Just by then I realized I loved him dearly and I wanted more time with him. God I prayed he returned and then I just _turned_ into a mess when he was actually home, alive and breathing.

 

“Hmmm…” Harry brushed his lips on my eye, and I giggled at his lazy attempt to smear me with morning kiss. “Where is your fucking lips?” and I lifted my face so our lips could met into a simple peck. He smiled on mine, and my heart exploded like Valentine’s stupid fireworks at how silly we are when we’re too drowned in love.

“Allright?” Still with eyelids closed he brushed my back gently and soothed the tensed part on my tailbone, “I believe we’ve got a bit rough last night.”

“You don’t have to make recap.” I scoffed back. Damn I hated it when he’s in the mood for briefing. I meant he’s the Arthur and one of his jobs is briefing agents, but that didn’t mean we had to discuss every single move we did last night or made note for ‘future reference’. “I love everything you’ve done to me, as long as it’s you.”

By this his eyes shot opened, “Huh? Of course it’ll be only me. As if I’ll let anyone touch my-… Eggsy…?” He blinked in daze and I blinked back mockingly. But he looked really stunned I had to ask back,

 

“What?”

 

“Eggsy. You’re Eggsy, right?”

 

“What the fuck are ye talkin’ about?”

 

Harry looked terrified now, “Uh… honey, you might want to see yourself.”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” I sat up abruptly and looked down at both my hands, “oh…” they’re skinnier, without age detail and faint hair. “Fuck.” And when I ran my fingers on my face, I feel no strong jawline and shaved chin, only chubby cheeks. “Fuck.”

“Am I turning into woman?” _Really Eggsy?_ I asked myself. There are so many possibilities and that was the only thing I could blurt out. But of course I was naked and I didn’t see any boobs, Thank God, though it made me grimaced in horror to see my slim yet slight pudgy stomach. “Harry, what’s wrong with me?” I asked my husband but he’s as dumbstruck as me.

“You should check it on mirror, sweetheart.” Harry suggested and both of us got up from bed. He let me rushed to walk-in-closet and followed a few step after me. When I finally stood in front of full body mirror, a startling yelp escaped my throat. “Christ!” I shouted at my reflection, a few inches shorter and ten years younger. “Holy shit! I’m de-aged!” and when my husband appeared behind me I couldn’t just help and continued this stupid panic attack. “My God, Harry you looked so old! Fuck, I mean I’m turning into adolescent and it makes me hard! God I’m a fucking creep!”

“Calm down, Eggsy.” Harry placed his hands on both my shoulder, grasping me in reassurance, “T-there must be reason behind this.” Even he was unsure what to do.

At the sight of myself as sixteen again, I began feeling the immature emotions rushing through my veins. My body still ached from intercourse –that’s why I know I’m not dreaming- while my heart clouded with complicity and my mind swirled with questions. I recalled my teenager days, how I blamed everyone for my misfortunes and how I never learned what was right or wrong, and the worst of it, I was horny all the time. Even by now, watching my reflection and looking into my husband –fuck I’m sixteen and married- horrified face awakened the teenager lust in me.

 

“Harry.”

 

“We need to go to work and have you checked.”

 

“Yea.” I turned and cupped his face. It doesn’t make me feel less horny when I have to tiptoe and still titled up to look into his eyes, “but the most important thing is you have to fuck me now.”

“No.” My husband growled lowly, “I’ve had Percival and Lancelot teasing me on daily basis every time you ‘walk funny’ at work. No need to make them accuse me abusing you into kinky relationship because you go to work as well-fucked teenager.”

“Gezz, I don’t walk funny.” My face heated as I tried to be stubborn but Harry stared at me sternly in which made me sighed in defeat. “Okay maybe a bit. What about my boner then?” I asked, giving Harry my best puppy look while whining cutely, which always be his weakness. Harry took a glance at my crotch and that’s enough to make me jolted in anticipation. “Just stop staring and do something with it!”

“Fuck.” Harry approached me and pushed me to face the mirror. “Let’s make this quick then.” he breathed into my neck, kissing my veins as his bigger hands slips through my ribcage, made my heart raced at the contrast in between us. He was detailed by wrinkles and scars and line of muscles while I was a picture of paleness and flawless youth.

“Harry…” I breathed from my mouth, “You are so perfect…” His hand cupped me, fondled me, teasing the sensitive length with his expert movement and I pressed my back at him, in need for friction. I wanted to feel his abs, his built figure, his body hair, and he shifted so his erection slipped in between my lean thighs and nudged my sensitive rear. “Fuck this is so hot.” I ran my hand down but he slapped my palms, silently gestured me to hold onto the glass.

Then he humped me while stroking both of us, sent my body forward and my head bumped at the mirror. It’s just so dirty and brutal, with no love whispered into my ear and no kisses to make me relaxed. But right now I didn’t need to make love with him. I wanted him to fuck me senselessly, until my knees gave in and I’m sated and spent.

 

Maybe after this I could think clearly again.

 

“I’m sorry.” I snuggled to him as we sat leaning to the mirror.

“Don’t be sorry.” His voice rough, still thick with desire but he said it gently to me and made my heart fluttered again, now I’m ten thousands more fucked up dealing with feeling thanks to my teenager hormones. “I told you to never be sorry with your action unless it’s unfair and unforgivable.” He said it while kissing my temple, “I enjoy it, Eggsy, and I hope you understand it’s not because you turn young, but it’s because you are mine.”

 

Ah, what should I do? I wanted to cry.

 

“You all right?” Harry asked me after a while. “You can skip work today, if you want. Merlin will be a bitch about it but I think I can bear with it for a day.”

“No it’s fine.” I got up by propped myself on Harry’s bigger figure and then helped him to stand, “I need to know what happens with my body anyway.” We entered the door to bathroom to get prepared for work, but a minute after watching Harry using the shower I feel my face heated and blood pumped straight to my groin,

“For the Christ sake, not again!”

 

.

 

“Uhh..”

I looked at my own suit, “this is a disaster.” They’re not oversized except for longer pants, but since my muscles didn’t develop yet, I’ve been drowned in my own clothes. “I feel like an impostor.” I winced at Harry who had this mixed look on him. “I spent years training in Marine for nothing…”

“Don’t say that.” Harry smiled at me, “you don’t look bad. In fact, you are adorable, love. You’ll always be.” His palm grasped my shoulder gently and then his thumb tugged my cheek with gentle brush to lure me into a better mood. I wished I could stay pouting on our walk to shop but then he added with a whisper, “though I’m gonna miss your biceps, darling. Those are very beautiful and hmm, delicious.”

“Are you asking for public sex?” I snapped in fake irritation. God, my cock twitched just by imagining it, “Coz I’ll jump you here if that’s what you want.”

But Harry only laughed and patted my back, “easy, love.” and pointed at the entrance of Kingsman’s shop, “here we are.”

“Then let’s pop some cherries before-…” Yet when I dragged him at dressing room 2, he easily caught me and led me to elevator, “Harry!”

“I’m sorry darling, but I am a married man. I don’t want to be seen with teenager in dressing room 2.” Harry answered it as the floor brought us down into bullet train’s transit. I glared at him but I think it wiser to say nothing in return, because my heart swelled at the way he says ‘married man’ while in the same time, my stomach churned in wicked excitement at how kinky it sounds to have Harry screwing me at work.

 

“What will you think about me?” I asked to fill the silence because the lift is so damn slow and there’s no music to spare us from boredom. “You know, if this becomes a permanent thing…” I gestures at my youth.

“That’s your decision, Eggsy.” He said softly, somehow it sounded like a resignation, “You can choose to stay with me or… not.”

“Wait.” I spun him to face me. “Are you THINKING about divorce? Because I vowed, Harry, ‘until death do us part’ and I’m fucking serious with this marriage so if you think you can DITCH me because I’m not COMPATIBLE to you anymore I SWEAR…”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Harry cupped my face and stole a kiss to stop me from ranting in panic, “You ask what I will do if this is a permanent thing. So I’m telling you it’s okay to move on when I’m… you know...” He stared at me heavily and decided to let his words hung in the air, “because it’s a miracle I’m living this long already.”

“Oh Harry.” If my eyes turned glassy and tears bubbling there, I’ll blame it all to my unstable emotions, “How can I move on from someone like you? I’m sure if you’re survived a shot to your head then you’ll live long, possibly a hundred or more. You’re stubborn after all.” when his gaze finally warmed and his smile widened into a happy grin, I demanded a kiss from him and we stayed kissing as he took a seat in the bullet train and I hopped on his lap.

 

.

 

“I thought you’re married, Arthur.”

 

That’s what Merlin said when the train stopped and the tech stood on the transit room, probably expecting to meet Arthur for an urgent matter. I’m still on Harry’s lap and he’s still harassing my neck as the door revealing us to the bald man. While I walked out in sly smile, Harry looked slight bewildered from getting caught, “I am still.” He answered gruffly.

“Why you can’t recognize me, Merlin?” I finally asked the tech and for a moment Merlin stared at me wide eyed, apparently knew my voice and thick accent, before,

 

“Holy shit.” The man cursed. “Eggsy?!”

 

“Do I look different?” I asked Harry in confusion.

 

“You look fantastic as always, darling.” He combed my hair in affection, before turning to Merlin to explain, “We don’t know the cause but apparently Eggsy waking up as sixteen again. I hoped one of doctors can explain his condition.”

“Your last mission is in Russia. Is there any time you get close to any radioactive facility or something similar?” Merlin asked me in interest. “And Arthur, you are expected to brief Percival and Lancelot like, an hour ago. God, why you’re always so late to work.” with a dismissed gaze, the tech ushered Harry to the meeting room while _he_ took me to infirmary.

“You know my mission. A boring reckon on Russian’s weapon dealer. You won’t even let me infiltrate or bug their base. It’s a fucking waste of a month in my life.” Glad Harry came to visit each weekend or my cock just froze from the cold weather plus loneliness.

Merlin ignored my rant and calmly asked again, “while you are there, are you having contact with any of bio-hazard object or…”

 

“No, of course not.” I let out a frustrating sigh. “Have you ever considerate this as, you know, miracle?”

 

And that’s how I’ve got a skeptic look from him. “You’re joking right?”

 

“You don’t believe in miracle?” I asked back.

 

“Do I look like buying that kind of shit?”

 

I didn’t have to answer that and only shook my head. Merlin was always got less respect from me before, but after years working together let’s say I was mature enough to understand that sometimes it was better not to argue over nonsense with him, because he’s basically running EVERYTHING here, including taking care of me during mission. I didn’t even know if he had a life outside his job.

 

“What do you think of Roxy?”

When I was examined by Kingsman’s doctors, I dared to ask Merlin who stayed in for observation. He seemed startled at my question before answered sternly, “You’re not going to match-make me again, Guinevere.”

“But you’re too cold.” I said it in a mock smile and satisfied to find his glare burned at my direction and his jaw squared in tense. “Have you ever got laid? You can’t be fifty and virgin, Merl, that’s an agony.”

“You don’t have any right to pry into other people’s affairs.” came a snarky reply from the tech. “Besides, since you’re not even of age I’m going to suspend you from any mission.” And that’s why I shouldn’t tease Merlin too much. He’s just capable of doing THAT, even to me who was counted as Special Agent and only had to obey Arthur. “And if this condition became permanent then you’ll be dismissed from your Kingsman’s duty until further notice.”

“What the fuck?! That’s unfair!”

For the first time today, a small smile curled on Merlin lips, “Life’s unfair, Eggsy.” And that’s all he said before leaving me under care of the doctors.

 

.

 

“I’m fucked up.”

 

“I am turning _soft_.”

 

“I can’t go on mission.”

 

“Harry won’t fuck me.”

 

“And I’m still horny like bitch.”

 

I didn’t know what was the worst, me returned to be a teenager and had to repeat all those horrible years in my life once more, or the fact that I’m sulking about it to JB in front of Harry. “I hate myself.” I whispered it ruefully while brushing my dog’s fur. JB snuggled into the touch and whined, knew me too much to prefer ignoring my rants. This pup always had obedience issues since the very beginning and I was too weak with cute things to even correct _it_ s behavior.

I looked at Harry, sitting behind the dark mahogany table while observing the footage of field agent through his glasses. He ignored me, and I was fine with that because he was just that dedicated about work. However, I wasn’t really myself today and since I didn’t have anything to do I wanted him to hear me out and cared only for me right now.

 

God, I was so fucking desperate.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Wait a sec, Percival.” Harry halted from his transmission, “What is it, Eggsy?”

 

I wasn’t expected him to give me any attention, so I blurted absently, “Would you mind if I call you Papa tonight?”

 

I thought I heard someone choked, but then realization struck me at the way Harry blushed and hissed over the glasses. “Yes, Percival. Guinevere is suspended from mission because of his current health problem and no, I don’t have daddy kink so get over it.” Harry put off the glasses and glared at me, who in return could only frown in mix of shame and guilt. I mouthed apology and gathered JB to take my cue to leave Harry alone.

 

“Stay.” He growled.

 

I nodded and sat as straight as I can on the chair. “I’m sorry, I… I…”

 

“Eggsy…” Harry cut me calmly, “Please...”

 

How could he make me feel even worse by his plea? Even apologizing wasn’t an option so I stood from my seat and glared back at him. “I’m going home.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I won’t be needed here.” I didn’t mean to sound harsh but I could hear my chest tightened at the way I talked to Harry right now. It as if we’re back to the time when I refused to shoot JB and he was disappointed with my choice. “So I’ll go home and wait.” I tried to end it into soft tone but failed. Rage, remorse, hurt, fear, everything still traced from my voice, “maybe I’ll cook dinner for us,” I intended to tell him as an invitation to reconcile from this tension but my smart mouth just freely added, “and be a super good husband to you, or maybe I’ll just go back to East End, finding some older men who didn’t mind fucking me or calling me ‘baby’…”

 

Oh God.

 

I really crossed the line.

 

_Look at his face!_ I shouted at myself, watching the storm formed in Harry and if sorry couldn’t save me from his wrath then I didn’t know what to do anymore. I could cry, in fact I was so close to crying but this selfish heart of mind disallowed me to, because crying meant I’m losing and I didn’t want to lose my pride. But why? Why I had to be prideful? This _is_ Harry, he’s my husband! He knew me and I trusted him. Why I had to hurt myself by hurting him?

“So that’s what you want?” Harry asked, voice low and husky. It made me flinched as fear growing inside me and haunted me with dark possibilities. So far I thought he might shoot me. I really thought I deserved to die from this. But he stayed stoic and continued his speech, “I know you, Eggsy. You never complaint and you always wanted me to be happy, thinking that will also make you happy. But that’s not the reason why I love you.”

I gulped, still tensed and restless as I bit my tongue to stop myself from interrupting.

Harry got up from his chair and approached me. Somehow along the way I could see his expression softened and when he was standing in front of me, there’s this small yet fond smile on him, “you are precious, Eggsy.” It as if my heart getting torn in half and from the wound there are thousands butterflies fled out, blinded me with colorful lights. “You worth my everything, so please,” he leaned in and cupped my face, all I could feel was his warmth and all I could hear was his gentle whisper, “stop degraded yourself.”

“But won’t you feel excited?” After a while I found my voice again, asked him in daze, “If we play naughty in bed?”

“Yes, I will.” He said with grief, “but then what, honey? It’s a temporary bliss. It’s not what we are and I’ve done enough pretends for the last thirty years. So I can’t see it why I had to pretend in my private life, with my own husband of all people? Remember our bedroom rule, sweetheart?”

“Be ourselves.” I said, and suddenly feel ashamed with myself. I tucked my head down, almost saying out another apology but instead I took a deep breath and looked up at my husband again,

 

“But you won’t touch me.”

 

It enough to make Harry chuckled, washed away everything I’ve held in my stupid teenager heart and made me slumped in relief. “Not at work, definitely.” He told me. “But if this going to be permanent, then I’ll make it up to you. And trust me, my dear, I’ll treat you better so you won’t even thinking of searching another oldman.”

 

_Ah, about that, Harry I’m so sorry!_

 

“That’s just a bluff.” I pouted at him, “I played it so you get jealous.”

 

“And it works very well, Eggsy.” He sighed while slowly took me into a loving embrace, “I never feel this kind of love in my entire life before, so I’m constantly in fear of losing you.” He brushed my back and kissed the tip of my head, “I know, I know, you’ll say it’s just my paranoia but I’m just saying.”

“Yea.” I wrapped my hands around his waist, “you’re a soppy guy.”

We stayed hugging like this and drifted to enjoy our radiating love in the air, at least until,

 

“Good lord,” We snapped from trance at the sight of Merlin and Gawain stopped by the open door, “I thought your honeymoon days is over, years ago.” said the tech with a sneer, but the bald man kindly closed the door for us then and continue _his_ walk with Gawain.

 

“Why Harry hugs a teenager?”

 

“It’s Eggsy, Richard!” I shouted at Gawain’s faint question from across the door, before Harry swept me and dragged me to his chair, let me sat on his lap while he put on his glasses again and continued watching the footage. I wanted to protest with this childish treatment but at least this was better than everything so I shrugged and unzipped my trousers. I’m gonna wank like a teenager in front of my husband, whether he liked it or not.

 

“EGGSY!”

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

The doctors couldn’t come up with the cause or solution to my current state. So I went home with Harry, resigned to my fate. He tried to cheer me up by ordering my favorite pizza, let me get drunk –despite I’m not legal and blah blah blah- and making love to me with super gentleness and slow pace it drove me crazy! How many times I had to tell him, I wasn’t made of glass and I wouldn’t just tear apart if he just raised his speed from torturous snail pace into normal thrust. But he didn’t listen to me, that stubborn git! He just kept asking if I was okay every time he was buried to the hilt and I’m fucking crying, begging him to not only tease my prostate but please scratch it harshly too!

 

I came twice from that, untouched.

 

No, I’m not proud of myself.

 

It felt like we had sex all night and my back was sore than ever when I woke up in the next morning, or noon, as it was 11.44 A.M. already. I blinked and moaned when I tried to adjust my body which suddenly got stuffy and heavier. Then I’m stuck staring at my bicep and somehow I knew that I’ve been returned to my old self.

“Fuck…” Just when I was thinking to plan another life as teenager –possibly with lots of underage sex and constant hung over- everything went back to normal.

 

“I think I understood now.”

When I met my shocked husband at work later, I leaned close to entwine our hands and whispered on his ear, “What do you mean about temporary bliss.”

Harry gave me a look, silently stared at me with those damned fond gaze of his, before he pecked me on my lips, chastely yet lovingly,

 

“Welcome back, darling.”

 

*

 


	6. Twinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman is an undercover coffee shop. Harry as owner, Roxy as the barista and Eggsy is a mysterious plump girl with her tooth-rotting coffee order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a crack fic with girl!Eggsy and slight dramatic!Harry, hope you enjoy reading!

*

2008

*

 

“Here she is again…”

 

Harry looks up from watching on ‘how to make caramel macchiato tutorial’ from his cell, when he hears Roxy mutters at the newcomer on the door. “Who?” He asks absently, now eyeing a teenage girl standing in the last line of morning rush customers.

“Snow white.” Roxy snickers under her breath as the barista expertly makes order. Harry glances at the young girl again and zooms in his Kingsman glasses to observe her closer. The girl indeed has skin as white and flawless as snow in contrast to her long black shaggy hair and red shade of her asymmetric pouty lips.

She wears oversized grey cardigan with black cat image embroidered on her front, disguising her actual frame. In contrast, her black jeans are the skinny type in which hugs her plump thighs and –surprisingly- slender legs.

It dazes Harry, because she looks so innocent and pretty in her curvy figures and casual clothing.

_‘Galahad, are you just checking out a teenage girl?’_

 

Harry ignores Merlin’s sudden comment through the com, but he turns away from her and decides to help Roxy dealing with simple brew such as tea. He only knows how to make black coffee and no one expects him to actually help in the shop. He only has to show up sometimes, when he doesn’t have mission and doesn’t feel like hanging around Arthur or Merlin in HQ. Besides, opening an undercover shop in this part of London is good to do surveillance and reckon mission.

“I thought you’re asexual, dear.” Harry mutters softly at Roxy.

“I am still.” Roxy shrugs, “but she’s pretty and she has this… look on her that… twists my panties! You’ll see, Harry!”

_‘Christ, no dirty-talk during work, guys.’_

 

Harry smiles, still ignoring the tech and he stares right at flustering blond barista, “You want her to twist my panties? Then first I have to use one.” He chuckles because Merlin spats colorful curses at him for giving the tech such horrid vision as nightmare. However, the line is eventually cleared and both baristas turn to the only customer left. Roxy greets her with _‘Hi, Eggsy, the usual?’_ and Harry raises his brows at the young blond, ready to tease Roxy again if he doesn’t make mistake by glancing at Eggsy reaction and gets struck to find the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen.

“Nope, Rox. I want vanilla latte with extra sugar.” Her voice is heavily accented but her smile is angelic and airy while her eyes slowly turn glassy as if there are thousands stars sparkling from the inside. “I feel like in need of high sugar today.” She explains it as if her sweet presence in the shop doesn’t cause diabetes to them already.

“You know dear, normal people love their coffee bitter.” Roxy snorts when the barista brew a single shot of espresso.

“I’m special.” Eggsy pats her chest cheekily, “Real life’s bitter and that’s enough for me. I love my coffee sweet and foamy and please draw the heart? It makes me feel loved!” she squeals and Harry watches as Roxy pours steamed milk into her cup, expertly makes heart sign for the cute brunette.

Harry suddenly wants to punch Roxy and then masters the art of latte.

 

“So, what’s with the sudden energy?” Roxy asks Eggsy.

“I’m skipping school today.” The cutie pie chuckles giddily and immediately set Harry into dilemma. Of course as a gentleman he shall do what is right and encourage this young girl to go back to school, but if she doesn’t come here then Harry won’t meet her or having a ridiculous amount of crush over her.

“May I ask why?” he butts into their convo before he curses at how impulsive it sounds. Harry can imagine his inner gentleman -or he often calls as _Mr.Hart_ \- shook _his_ head in disappointment for his unmannered behavior. Even both girls turn at him in shock for a second because while Roxy forgets about him, Eggsy just aware now there’s Harry standing behind a display case of sandwiches and pastries.

“Oh.” Eggsy widens her eyes it almost turns comical, “I ah… Miss Potts calls in sick and it’s boring to wait till the next period so I decide to sneak out.” She explains shyly, with this delicious blush heating her bubbly cheeks as her eyes slowly dropped into hazy gaze. It surprises Harry to find her facial gesture is so expressive and radiant, as if she’s made to only live with purity and honesty like those Disney’s Princess.

So that’s why she’s the Snow White.

“Is there a problem Sir?” Eggsy blinks.

_‘You are a pathetic old man.’_ Merlin says.

“Don’t mind him.” Roxy reassures Eggsy before Harry can say anything. “Here’s your vanilla latte, sugarbabe.” And the blond really put ‘Sugarbabe’ on her cup, drawing out another giggle from Eggsy as she pays for her coffee and then leaves the shop.

As Harry watches her gone it suddenly feels like an aftermath of long and exhausting fight, with his adrenaline washes away completely and turns him into an empty shell. He’s lost and defeated by the most beautiful girl he ever meet in his life because he knows there’s no way she wants anything from an older man like him, except scandal.

 

“So?” Harry snaps back to reality when Roxy gives him a knowing look and a Cheshire grin, “twists yours enough, _Sir_?”

Harry wishes to slip hand grenade into Roxy’s pocket and watches the insolent brat explodes to the bit. For a torturing second it sounds like a grand idea but then he decides to walks out the counter and goes to the back of the shop despite it may look like a coward retreat. “Merlin.” He mutters, doesn’t need to make a complete sentence for the tech to know what he wants.

_‘No, Harry. I won’t abuse Kingsman’s records for your unhealthy obsession over random teenage girl.’_

  
Harry stops by a mirror and frowns at his reflection. He doesn’t even need to plea to hear Merlin groans and curses, _‘fuck you, stop giving me that sick puppy look! You’re forty, for the God’s sake!’_ But as Harry walks upstairs and enters his office, he knows Merlin already works the ‘magic’ and processes on identifying the girl from her face. He sits behind his sleek brown modern desk and connects his glasses into Control Room to see the footage of his meeting with Eggsy.

“Eggsy…” he lets the name rolls in his tongue and let his lips twist into a small smile, “strange name.” but it suits her.

_‘I don’t get it.’_ Merlin suddenly says, _‘I can’t find her in the system. She’s not in any birth records, IDs, Passports, even Death Certificates! And before you say anything, yes Harry, our system covers worldwide, so if she has other names or multiple identities, I’ll know.’_

Harry scoffs, “So what now? You want to turn her into mission? I doubt Arthur will allow any Kingsman Agent to stalk a teenage girl. Wait, James probably will volunteer.” Harry frown grows deeper. “Please don’t let anyone find out about her. Especially James.” The young agent is a decent gentleman, if not a bit womanizer that Harry afraid _he’ll_ unintentionally hurt Eggsy like half of women –and small portion of young men- in HQ.  

_‘I can’t promise that. Personally, I want to investigate her. Maybe Roxy can be her friend and gains information about her as to what her last name is and where she lives. I don’t think she has potential danger but I’ll feel better if she’s not a living ghost.’_

“I think it’s a good idea.” Harry recalls again the friendly banter between Roxy and Eggsy, “They look friendly enough to each other. Then I’ll brief Roxy and put her into mission.”

Before the end of her shift, Roxy is called to Harry’s office. The man explains about the odd circumstance with Eggsy and how it’s important to know Eggsy isn’t out of system because she’s a human traffic subject or worse, a high trained assassin. “Maybe she’s just having total facial surgery, and doesn’t have time to update her Facebook profile yet.” Harry adds in reassurance, though it doesn’t give him less chilly sensation. Who the fuck needs total facial surgery at Eggsy’s age?

Roxy asks, “what about gender switch surgery?”

_‘What?’_ Merlin snaps in the same time with Harry’s “Pardon me?”

Roxy shrugs, “you know, transgender. Have you cross check her face as male?” Harry knows Merlin currently doing it right now and he suddenly doesn’t know what to feel. He means, a Kingsman Agent shall not have issues like racism or homophobia. He doesn’t mind if Eggsy is really a transgender, only that he can’t just accept her beauty as fake because she looks so real.

 

_‘No, there’s still no result.’_

 

Harry can’t just stop himself from sighing in relief, _‘wait, there’s a partial match,’_ only to tense again in reaction to Merlin’s words. _‘Her face is 60% of match to Lee Unwin, which I assume her dad or her close relative. Different eye colors, but she’s like a softer and younger version of him.’_

Harry passes one of his glasses to Roxy so the girl could see the holographic projector from the mirror on the wall, “is Lee Unwin has any wife or daughter?” he asks.

The screen shows the family tree of Unwin and turns out Lee has no history of marriage and dies ten years ago due to explosion.

“That’s a dead end, then.” Roxy turns at Harry. “I don’t think she has juicy secret, but the way she doesn’t appear in records reminds me of Kingsman Agent. I mean, except in Kingsman records, you’re all basically living ghosts-...”

_‘That’s it!’_ merlin suddenly shouts, _‘Fuck it! Wait a minute, I’m gonna kill Arthur!’_ Roxy and Harry exchanges dumbfounded look, before they hear Merlin makes a call, _‘Arthur? It’s me. Yeah nothing’s wrong in HQ except that we found out your new Guinevere. Thanks for the hints anyway, just make sure she attends the weekly meeting to update her profile…what?’_ there’s a long pause, enough to slip tension into the room. Roxy clears her throat while Harry scrunches his brows, sensing trouble, _‘wait, you’re right. Helen is still the Guinevere. No, no, no, she’s fine, Arthur. I just think… never mind then. I’ll explain to you later.’_

With that Merlin is back to the transmission with a deadly flat voice, _‘I give up. It’s either she’s coming from the future or angel truly existed.’_

“I’m going to stick with plastic surgery then.” Roxy decides, “It is unnerving to think she’s made to be beautiful but it's reasonable at least.”

“Or she’s really a good hacker.” Harry whispers thoughtfully.

 

*

 

“Gazelle?”

  
Eggsy enters the hospital bedroom, where a young girl with light bronze skin and straight black hair stares back dazedly. She smiles warmly at her friend, “I bring you latte.” She says cheerfully.

Gazelle smiles faintly, “thank you, Eggsy.”

“Here, let me help you up.” Eggsy put the straws into the cup and settles the bed so Gazelle is partially sitting without any effort. She watches as the younger sips into the coffee and then smiles in joy at the intoxicating sweetness blends into the thick espresso. Eggsy giggles along with the girl, “it’s nice, rite?! I told you it’s better than Caramel Latte.”

Soon, Eggsy strips from her shoes and shares place on Gazelle bed with a laptop on her lap. She builds it from scraps and put on ‘√’ symbol on the back of screen as her own signature. It took years to build a compact military-grade processor but she’s smart and she knows the right person to trust in black market for purchasing the parts.

The problem is, she doesn’t care with consequence and misuse her intelligence to be the youngest (and hopefully the best) hacker in London. Not that she _actually_ does grand thing, except stealing a few thousands pound from some pricks and erases her record, just for fun. In fact, who cares to search a homeless in system anyway? She’s too smart for school and she doesn’t need job to get money since ATM machine is her sugar daddy. 

 

“How are you feeling today?” She asks Gazelle, the girl she knows from sharing the modern dance class in Art Center. Six months ago, Gazelle gets into a horrible accident resulted in amputation to _her_ legs. Eggsy sees everything from second floor window when it happens. It begins when Mr. Valentine, Gazelle’s dad, parks across the street. The man asks to help Gazelle with crossing because it’s snowy and the road is slippery. But Gazelle laughs and says something like, _‘I’m not a baby anymore!’_ and childishly ran before _her_ dad can catch up, straight into a passing truck.

_She_ ’s alive, but _she_ loses her legs.

“I’m fine.” Gazelle sighs, “I don’t think I can be more than fine now.”

“Your Dad is a great inventor.” Eggsy wraps her hand around the smaller girl’s back, “and your prosthetic legs won’t be from wood or plastic, Gazelle. I believe with today’s technology you can have steel blades as legs.” Just by imagining it makes both girls giggling dreamily, “Thinking about it, you’ll have the sharper heels than any of Louboutin’s…”

“If my legs can really cut a man in half then I’ll be super BAMF.” Gazelle chuckles happily.  

“Wow, then let’s search about the right material.” Eggsy types into her laptop, “We must search of the best alloy which is strong and light but also have an elegant look on you...” it’s like selling dream to Gazelle, a false hope but if it can give her friend willpower to recover, then she doesn’t care if she has to sell thousands more fantasies. Who knows, maybe future is so kind to them some of their dreams come true.

“Thank you Eggsy.”

At some point, Gazelle’s caretaker comes to bring them homemade sandwiches and Gazelle hugs Eggsy dearly when it’s her time to go home. Err, She doesn’t have home. It’s either she hacks into hotel system to get a room or paying cash to sleep at youth hostel since Mum remarried and Eggsy feels so awkward to stay with _her._

“For what?” Eggsy hugs the younger in confusion.

“You’re still be my friend even I’m like… _this_.” Gazelle whispers fondly, “I don’t know how I can get through this when I’m going back to States next week. If only you can live with us, Eggs.”

“Hush, you’ll be fine, Gazelle.” Eggsy pats _her_ back reassuringly. “You’ll be badass as soon as they make you a pair of blade heels. Will be taller than your Dad too, I suppose.”

“Wow that’ll be nice.” Gazelle chuckles lightly, "okay then, see you later?"

Eggsy can't promise if she will come back after today so she nods and only waves her friend a goodbye.

 

.

 

"One Ice Caramel Latte, please."

A few days later Eggsy goes to Kingsman Shop again and finds there’s no Roxy behind the counter, only the glasses man from before. He asks her order and then apologizes that she has to wait because Roxy is currently at the back of the shop. She nods and slips into a booth next to window, unsure on what to do.

Eggsy looks around. The shop is surprisingly empty today, saves for her and the guy behind the counter. It makes her wary, because she knows this is an undercover shop. It’s an accidental find, actually. The first time she sits in, Eggsy hacks into their Wi-Fi network coz she thinks asking their password is very impolite. However, she has to face THICK layers of security clearance just to stream YouTube videos, it encourages her to snoop around a bit, just to know Kingsman is an independent spy organization and work in highest order of discretion.

Leading through her curiosity, Eggsy keeps digging through their information and finds out about Knights of Round Table -despite the table ain’t round and the knight wearing bulletproof suit as their modern armor- leads by Arthur. She had fun reading into agents profile and their mission statistics, at least until she dreads after reading into a top secret file.

_Helen Knight – Guinevere_

_Position: Assassin_

Afterwards, She does stop peeping into Kingsman business and be extra careful when abuses their unlimited quota to download TV Series and latest game/software. She also gets full access to their database and she’s glad there’s no record of her and she hopes it’ll stay that way. All she needs to do is to stop this addiction to hack into Kingsman’s network before they truly get her.

Yet she keeps coming back.

"Hhhh..." Eggsy pouts. Her gaze trails around the counter where the brown haired and brown eyed man stands, busying himself by tending the workspace. No doubt, he’s a Kingsman Agent. She sees him before, only skimming through his profile and doesn’t remember any name, except that this man is the second oldest next to Arthur and single.

Eggsy takes a glances at the man again, tries hard to be subtle when checking him out. The man is handsome, that’s non-debatable. He radiates a content and domestic vibe, like a husband material, but his fit postures and small gestures telling her he is skilled in combat as well as having fast responses. He reminds her of _Thomas Sangster_ -a baby-face actor with tall and lanky figure- except probably this man has more muscles than anyone can imagine.

She pouts at the way her stomach churns in excitement. How silly of her to get attracted to an older guy. She doesn’t care about men before, so why it has to be an issue now?

He can be someone’s lover or husband, for the goodness sake! Eggsy starts an inner debate with herself.

_He’s single, remember? You read his profile._ Evil-Eggsy answers with a purr.

Eggsy squares her jaw, thinking about the man’s age and the gap in between them. God, the man even older than her dad!

_Look at him._ Evil-Eggsy forces her to snap her head up and stares at the man. _He’s gorgeous, Eggsy. Think of someone like him seducing you, touching you, ramming his cock into you and make you his slave…_

Eggsy groans softly. She fixes her gaze outside the window, sighing in defeat at how dirty her mind right now. It doesn’t make her feel better when her chest tightened and her stomach pulsates with madness. She doesn’t want to imagine things, please God, not about the man or the size of his cock and how exactly it’ll be fit in her.

God, she wants to get rammed to the counter and sprayed with caramel essence.

Eggsy mentally sobs.

 

“Here’s your Ice Latte.”

 

Eggsy startles. The gentleman approaches her table with her order, seen Roxy is back and now waves cheerfully at her. There is a couple of customer hanging around the counter and Eggsy suddenly feels relieved she doesn’t have to stay only with the man and her dirty mind. However, as she looks up to say thanks, heat began smearing on her cheeks because she takes a glimpse at the man’s crotch. _Christ, Eggsy you’re so shameless!_ She scolds herself while giving him a restraining smile.

“Thank you, umm…”

“Harry.” The man answers with a sheepish smile, “my name tag is dropped in the gutter this morning. I’m such a klutz.”

That’s a lie, she knows. But every human being is a liar at some point so she only nods to play along, and oh, stretching her hand to introduce herself. “I’m Eggsy.” She hopes the man won’t see her as an easy girl. She’s interested with Harry but she’s always been friendly when she thinks people worth her kindness and loyalty. Like Gazelle and Roxy. This man, despite he’s a secret agent, Eggsy doesn’t have _secret_ against him and doesn’t have intention to ruin his organization from her knowledge, so she thinks it’s fine to be friendly.

Harry smiles, it’s that genuine smile again, withholds no sarcasm, only shows the spark of amusement and curiosity in his orbs as he bends gracefully and kisses her palm.

If Eggsy grows tail, she knows it’ll wiggle madly. But she doesn’t so instead, she’s only taken aback and blushes even darker before she blurts absently. “I’m not a lady. I don’t deserve this.” she says humbly, just stating the fact.

“Nonsense.” He releases her hand and chuckles, “Acting as a proper gentleman doesn’t only strict to Lady. In fact, my dear, you are none but a lady yourself.”

Eggsy bites her bottom lips or she’ll just giggle, “Aren’t you too old for wooing me?” she asks in tease and then purses her lips to contain the fireworks from exploding in her stomach because the man looks slightly frown and apologetic now. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound harsh. I mean, it’s okay to flirt. I don’t have moral issue…err… actually forget what I say.”

 

God this is so awkward. Now she can’t go back here anymore without feeling like shit.

 

“Eggsy…” Harry began but she grabs her drink and stands.

“I’ll just leave then.” She smiles sadly. “Bye.”

Just as she turns and walks out the shop, she hears beeping from her pager.

 

Eggsy frowns.

 

The thing is, her pager isn’t actually a pager. It’s an electromagnetic sensor she always brings with her, in case anyone tries to bug her. It happens when one is dealing with shady characters in black market and now she slowly turns around to face Harry with blood draining from her face and eyes widens in fear,

 

“You bug me?”

 

*


	7. Twinkle (Part 2)

“You bug me?”

_‘Fuck she knew it!’_

 

Harry stares at Eggsy in fascination while through the glasses, the man hears Merlin curses. He can imagine how the tech looks, probably dazed with slight gaping mouth, freezes with a mug on the hold, unsure whether to sip or put it back on the desk. His lips quirked into a small smile, He must look so ridiculous when his gentleman façade falling apart and he showers Eggsy with love struck gaze because she simply deserves it.

In her knitted pink sweater and sexy black leggings that stops at a pair of black strapped ankle boots, here stands the most beautiful girl on Earth. It sounds cheesy, coming from him, but age isn’t an excuse to deny that he is captivated by the spark in her green eyes, the honesty in her voice, the innocence of her gestures, her cheeky smiles, her brain, breasts, bum, and the list still goes on if someone really wants to hear the rants of a sheepish old man obsessed to a young girl. And trust him it won’t be a fluffy story about lovely meeting in neighborhood coffee shop. It’ll be him standing a few feet across Eggsy, both hands partially tucks in his pocket and casually smiles as if he’s not stripping her naked with his hungry eyes, wait, maybe he’ll actually let her wear the sweater when he fuck her. It’s really a cute sweater.

 

_I wish to be your coffee grinder..._ His jaw hardens at the sudden thought and he covers it with a small grimace. _I wish to make shot with you, slotted and locked in the espresso machine. Together we’ll get roasted by the heat and pressurizes to the peak before we melts into dripping drops of mixed juice with the musky stench._ Too bad, suddenly Harry feels like he’s brainstorming with coffee-related porn. _You’ll be the cream on the top of latte, dear, flawless and pure and helpless as you are ready to have me paints your body with my hands, my mark, my seeds…_

 

“So you know about me…” After a moment of silence, Eggsy finally mutters. Her face still pale and stricken with lingering shock, but the fear falters already. She examines the transparent cup, staring at the light brown liquid with doubt before she decides to place it on a nearest table.

Harry dismisses the feed and removes his glasses. “Only if you’re really what I’m thinking.” He chooses to not answer it directly. She snorts in reaction but says nothing yet and only licks her bottom lips before she laughs shyly. It’s so adorable that Harry _really_ wants to jump her and dreads at the idea of other men watch her expressive face. How she even made it home without getting attacked on the road?

“My God, I’m sorry.” She bites her lips to stop her sheepish smile and then groans when it only makes airy laugh escapes more from her throat. She covers her mouth and then breathes in to calm herself, “Again I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just… ah… how to explain this…” she scratches her side head and Harry realizes despite her having plump body and bubbly cheeks, her fingers are small and bony.

Nope, it doesn’t make her less attractive or gives any mercy to his sensitive prick.

“Okay, so what are you thinking of me?” She asks.

“It depends.” Harry answers immediately, and halts just before he says nonsense. “How about we take a walk for further discussion?” As he says it, Harry strides passes her and opens the shop’s door for her.

She stays on her feet, staring at him in disbelief, “uh… is this the part when you shoot me with unconscious dart and then drag me to get tortured in the back of shop?” Fuck it, how Harry can forget her innocence? It works better than any high-class bitches wrapping their mouth on him. How she expects to get sedated and tortured by him?! Harry can barely control himself from coming _untouched_ just by locking gaze with her.

“Is that what you want?” He dares her, and whatever she catches from his question –or expression-, it makes her face burns with delicious red and her lips stutters. Damn, how many times Harry has to chant ‘so cute’ and ‘adorable’ in his thumping heart now?

“No…” She hangs her head low in shame and squeezes her palms awkwardly, yet the girl still tries to peek up at his face and pouts, “I don’t like it hurt.”

Harry clears his throat, staring at the busy road in the afternoon with sourness on his tongue. “Just walk with me, will you, or I’ll carry you all the way out.” His voice is a little bit cracked but he doesn’t give a damn. He needs to take her to Merlin before he’s really lost in lust over her.

She flinches, staring at him warily but indeed obeying and stepping out of the shop with him following shortly. He hails a cab for them and silently thanks her for coping up with him as he asks the driver to take them to Saville Row. “I’m gonna take you to another shop.” Harry glances at her and finds Eggsy glares at him. “When we’re there, you can explain yourself and then we’ll offer you choices.”

Long she stares at him with hurt clouding in her gaze before she whispers, “can you just let me go?” she asks pleadingly, “what kind of harm I’ll cause? I’m just a mere homeless.”

“How so? You’re not dressed like a homeless, sweetie.” Harry retorts skeptically. “You get profit from what you’ve done, and that’s a crime, Eggsy. If you get caught, you’ll go into jail for a long time.” He supposes to just scare her, because of course Kingsman won’t let such thing happen on a _brilliant asset_ like her, or if not, Harry will personally shield her from danger.

And that’s not _only_ because he wants to sleep with her. Harry admits he grows fond of her. Who wouldn’t, anyway? She’s so perfect!

 

“What’s so bad in going to jail?” Eggsy growls softly, surprises Harry to trace fierceness in her tone, “I still don’t have to work and I’ll get fed with citizen’s tax.” She then smiles sadly, “it’s not like I have anyone to care about me anyway, whether I get bruised and battered or ends as a guard’s fuck toy. I have a friend in jail, she says it’s not nice but the young ones can grow tough and strong while the old bullies wither and die so everyone gets their chance for the ups and down. Why I have to be afraid?”

“But you won’t have your freedom.” Harry answers.

Eggsy laughs, “well yes, that’ll be a pity.” She slumps her back on the seat and sighs in defeat, “but if I’m about to be a dog on leash by your choice, Harry, then what’s the difference with getting locked up?”

It abruptly stops his train of thoughts and leaves him speechless. His mouth opens with hanging question of _‘what are you?’_ but thankfully it never voices out. If he thinks her selfish mind and stubborn glare will reduce his love for her, then he is wrong. Harry can only watch as he drowns himself deep and deeper in her charm and tastes the tingle of possessiveness that begins to surround him. He feels hot and humid, as if there’s not enough air for both of them in the back of the cab. _This is an illusion,_ he scolds himself, _snap it out, Harry!_ _Love is only an illusion!_

But she is real.

Eggsy is solid next to him and he wonders what will happens if he throws her fate to the Kingsman. He can sense trouble from the way she talks back at him, there’s no way she won’t repeat it to Merlin and Arthur. So he asks the driver to pull over, a block from the shop.

Eggsy tenses on her seat, ready to face whatever thrown at her with brave eyes and clenched fists on her lap. But Harry takes liberty to place his palm on her knuckles, caresses them open to make her relaxed, “you can go, Eggsy.” He whispers gently, “I’m sorry for playing around with you before, but I trust you won’t talk to anyone about the shop.” He doesn’t look at her, not daring to hope if she will appreciate his kindness and remembers him as a nicer man than the previous impression he gives, “Just don’t come back, okay? And please, stay out trouble.” His chest feels heavy at the mention of farewell, but for now this is the only thing he can do to keep her out of Kingsman’s reach. He can talk to Merlin later to just leave her alone.

She shall just go, but instead, Eggsy leans on his side and presses her body on him, smearing his lips with her soft and warm kiss.

“Thank you, Harry.” She cups his face, smiling in gratitude as those sparkly eyes turns glassy again like a thousand stars shining in all at once. She lands more kisses, and then laughs breathlessly on his lips that Harry wants her even badly now. It’s unfair because her warmth will eventually fade from his body and her presence will be disappeared from his life the second she steps out of the cab.

However, after he spends minutes reflecting and nurturing a biggest broken heart he has in entire life, his glasses beeps an alert and he wears it, ready to face Merlin’s wrath.

_‘Harry.’_ But it’s not Merlin voice. _‘I promise this is the last time I hacked into your network. I just want to say, I’m going to break into your house this evening and wait on your bed so you can have my first time, because I know you want me and I don’t like to owe you my freedom.’_

“Fuck it, Eggsy…” He wants to rip and smashes his glasses, but he can’t. He just can’t. So he pays the cab and walks out with growls, “I’m going home right now, and if you’re not there, I swear I’ll find your sorry arse and spank yours till it’s bloody red.”

_‘Ewww Harry, I tell you I don’t like it hurt!’_ At a turn, his arm gets hooked up by the smaller one and a cheerful step appears next to him, “Besides, you can’t find love, Harry. Love found you.” she looks up and gives him this goofy grin as if she can read him like an open book. He scowls, almost dares to deny and plays it hard on her.

But she’s also right. “Love found us.” He corrects her and never feels this relieved before when she hugs his arm in agreement. At this point, Harry turns clueless on what to say or what to do. He only let his instinct leads him by bending down a little, let Eggsy snatches his glasses and wears it on her while he steals a brushing peck on her dark hair. “But please don’t feel obliged. You just know me, Eggsy. I don’t mind if we take things slowly.” He reassures her

“Why? Are you afraid?” for a virgin, this girl is too cheeky.

“Insolent brat.” Harry mutters under his breathe, but Eggsy squeals and so he reciprocates it by smirking at her, “Fine, I’ll make you scream out my name.”

“Christ, Harry,” Eggsy chokes a laugh, “That is so brutal.”

*

2014

*

Eggsy watches TV with scrunched eyebrows. There’s news about Richmond Valentine’s film and she sees the man stands with Gazelle for the interview. Somehow, Americans manages to design the said blade heels and Eggsy admits it’s pretty badass when Gazelle sends her the pic, though she thinks additional swords are unnecessary, but Gazelle reasons that they’re for self-defense only.

_‘Are you going out slicing people like fruit ninja now?’_ she jokes in one of their long-distance Skype chat.

_‘Only at the bad guys.’_ Gazelle winks naughtily, _‘you know I’m promoted from Dad’s Princess into his personal assassin. He is getting famous and he needs to be constantly protected, especially when he can’t stand blood and gore.’_ Both girls know it from when they forces Richmond to watch Residence Evil marathon. It ends with his dinner splashes on TV, really. _‘He’s so delicate, sometimes I wonder if’s he’s truly my dad.’_

When Eggsy talks to Gazelle, the girl seems cheerful and witty now. More enthusiastic especially when _she_ talks about _her_ part as Vice-Director in Valentine’s Corporation.

_‘Eggsy thanks for designing a holographic presentation desk for Dad’s birthday. It’s just like in Bond’s. He loves it!’_ A message pops on TV screen, along with lots of kissy faces. She types the answer on the wireless keyboard, congratulating the Valentines for their movie premiere. The reply comes soon after, _‘We’re just back from Argentina and already thrown into tight schedule! Dad is officially a celebrity now!’_

 

Well, it’s a good thing to watch Gazelle completely recovered and moving on with life.

 

“I’m home.”

 

Just like her.

 

She turns off the TV and shifts to get up from her seat, but Harry gestures her to stay in her comfortable nest and lets him hangs his coat before he comes at her, kissing her lips tenderly as a heartwarming gift before the man leaning down to nuzzle at the round bump on her belly. She smiles in daze, at the proof of eternal bond in the shape of their gold wedding rings, then at the miracle growing inside her.

Harry stuffs his face at her neck and breathes into her scent as if she produces better oxygen. Usually when something bad happens at work, he’ll be terribly clingy just like this, so Eggsy asks softly, “I know your missions are confidential, but if there’s anything you want to share with me…” When he stares at her, Eggsy shrugs and then grins to comfort him. She doesn’t mind if he prefers not to talk about it but she often tells him keeping his thought to himself will age him faster.

Harry buries his nose into her hair as he wraps her into a desperate hug, before he sighs,

“Lancelot died today.”

Eggsy suddenly feels numb.

“I don’t know about details,” Harry mutters in grief, “but I’m gonna find out who kills him and make them pay.”

As if on cue, another message from Gazelle pops on the black screen, _‘oh by the way, Eggsy.’_ an attachment picture added into the chat, ‘ _can you find about this guy? He’s breaking into our villa yesterday and tries to kill Dad.’_ Eggsy exchanges dreadful look at haunted Harry, before they stares at the distorted face of James which hastily sewn back into a piece. _‘Guess how he died? I sliced him in half! Pretty neat, huh?’_

“No…” she clutches at his husband’s suit for a dear life, “No, why…”

She knows this is a nightmare.

She doesn’t know it’s just the beginning.

*


	8. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolita - Eggsy wears dress for a favor while Harry has a boring mission at London Anime Con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse to make smut

 

“Who am I again?”

 

“You are Cardcaptor Sakura.” Roxy beams proudly, “I’m Yukito and Amelia is Touya.”

 

“Why me?” Eggsy grumbles at his reflection. To tell the truth, he looks like a creep wearing [a white dress with two layers of puffy skirt](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/ccs/images/6/68/SakuraStarDress_02.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/341?cb=20130818190158), with a pair of customized boots so one stops by his ankle while another one reaches up to his knees. His hair covered in a bob-cut brown wig and decorates with pink ribbon, while his face is polished with seven layers of make up to smooth the skin from any details and gives _porcelain doll_ look though it only makes his stomach churns because he can’t recognize himself anymore. “I can’t do this Rox. What if someone I know seeing me wearing skirt? Christ, I don’t even think they cover my panties…” Eggsy raises a hand to cover his face but Roxy holds his wrist, prevent him from ruining the makeup.

“Nobody will notice, Eggs.” Amelia says reassuringly. “Besides, we’ll always be with you, most of the time.”

“All you need to do is smile and be cheerful when they ask your photo.” Roxy pats his back, “come on, Charlie is on his way to pick us.”

“What the fuck?! Why he’s coming with us?!” Eggsy hisses in panic. God, having to deal with the boy in daily basis is already a torture why he has to be seen wearing dress in front of Charlie?!

“Relax, he’s also wearing costume. Like we let you suffer alone in this.” Hearing Roxy’s answer eases Eggsy a bit and despite scowling, he tries not to look so masculine when he walks out of Morton’s Manor to the awaiting limo - seriously? Who the fuck going to Anime Con in limo?!- at the driveway. The driver opens the back door for them and the three cosplayers climb in. Eggsy grudgingly holds the back of his skirt to keep him from showing his butt at the driver. No need to give the oldman a heart attack seeing balls covered in panties.

He chooses to sit next to the door and sulking when suddenly Charlie says, “hey, where’s Eggsy?”

He turns abruptly to snap at the snob but he is dazed to see Charlie in white fluffy costume, “what the hell are you…” he whispers in disbelief.

“Eggsy?!” Charlie asks back in shock, “what the fuck... you are Eggsy?!”

“No, I’m the Pirate of Caribbean.” Eggsy retorts darkly before turns at Roxy, “really, Rox? You call that is suffering?” he points at Charlie costume.

“He’s [Mokona](https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRClg7fqBw2LbVxwosK72WmZhbA6NxYqGuidEWwSGqCOAX96QUHGQ)!” Amelia exclaims as if Eggsy gives a fuck. “Ain’t he cute, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, you dress him like stuffed bear, while I’m the only one who has to wear bra and panties! You know what? Stop this car, I’m going home!”

“Hey, we wear bra and panties too.” Roxy answers sternly, “and no, you’re not going home until it’s over. You promise me a favor after I’ve had to help you nursing sick JB.”

“I thought you’ll ask me to walk your dog or something.”

“He pukes at me, Eggsy, at my favorite suit.”

“Yeah, I offer to have it dry-cleaned but you refuse, because you want to fucking humiliate me with this!” Eggsy points at his skirt angrily.

“You don’t look bad.” Charlie butts in with a shrug before Roxy can argue more, “your costume is fit to your figure and the makeup gives adolescent look.” Eggsy gapes in disbelief because giving him tips in girl’s clothes is the last thing Charlie Hesketh will do, “just straighten your back, “and Eggsy does, “lift your chin a bit and tries to control your face.” Eggsy frowns instead.

“Not like that.” Amelia moves to sit next to him, “imagine you’re a doll.”

“That’s creepy.” Eggsy mutters wryly.

“Just imagine.” Amelia sighs in frustration, “now be at ease, no no no no, keep your back straight, don’t look so boneless, Eggsy.”

“Sorry I’m not born with stick up in my arse.” Eggsy grumbles under his breath but he obeys and tries to cope up with the short etiquette lesson to be a lady. Turns out his friends are good mentors and the knowledge he gets today ain’t that bad. While Amelia explains how to maintain the leak of emotions in his face, Roxy gives him tricks on how to dodge unwanted attention and Charlie constantly tells him –or brainwash- to be comfortable and confident in his costume like he’s born with it. “It helps, really.” The boy adds when Eggsy glares, “Why do you think I’m still calm wearing this clown suit?”

“Mokona isn’t a clown.” Roxy replies, “but you get the point.”

 

*

 

“Why am I here again?” Harry sweeps his gaze around the stream of crowds, mostly wearing costumes. It’s like Halloween here, only people don’t look as simple as vampires, werewolf, or superheroes.

His target is a young boy, coming in casual jumper and jeans, blends into the crowds with ease while greetings the cosplayer. Sometimes the boy takes photos with them before exchanging pleasantries and then moves again.

To tell the truth, this is a waste of time. They don’t even sure this boy relates to the latest popular suicidal site on the internet. Harry plans on closing his gap and plants some bug on the boy but even with his suit, he still looks out of place so the only way is to find someone who can easily blend in and get close to the boy without suspicion.

“Eggsy, over here!” a girl shouts and Harry shifts just right in time to see a young brunette walks passes him. He blinks, knowing for sure it’s a boy but this Eggsy walks with grace, smiling but not even show a pull of muscle in the flawless face. The brunette head titles a bit as the pink lips mutters soft excuses to make people step aside from his path and possibly dazes at the kink of his innocent dress mixes so well with his angelic beauty.

Even Harry is screwed. He turns off his glasses feed and forgets about his mission. The man trails behind Eggsy through the crowds up until he stumbles at a group of teenager, “there you are!” a small girl in pink Victorian gown and long blond hair scolds him, “George, where’s your wig? And why you don’t wear any make up, for the Christ sake! You’re supposes to be Sebastian!” Harry is definitely dumbstruck at who the fuck is George or Sebastian and he doesn’t like it the way she drags him to the women restroom and then make him stands in front of mirror, while some other girls doesn’t even bat their eyes at him.

“Gezz, you can't win the contest just like this.”

“Miss, I apology but…”

“You better apology to Jim. He’s waiting for you since an hour ago.” She opens a big make up kit and sits at the counter because she’s so short compares to his height. Harry blinks in dazes as she brushes foundations on his skin while talking about nonsense. Only when she puts a black shaggy wig on him and applies hair spray, Harry dares to ask,

“Who am I again?”

She scoffs, “I thought Jim makes you watch the anime!” but when there’s a lack of reaction from him, the girl sighs heavily, “right then, [Sebastian is Ciel's butler](http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27600000/sebastian-michaelis-black-butler-characters-27669845-440-564.jpg). He’s also a very sassy demon who makes contract with Ciel so we expect you to look badass, ok? I mean, you are good though you're not wearing the costume and not even uses the contacts.. Jesus, what the heck is happening to you, today?”

Harry smiled warily, “I’m not George.”

“Huh?” She puts on her glasses, “Crap, where the fuck is George then?” she asks him in panic.

“I don’t know, sorry.” Harry says and nods a farewell at her. He returns to the hall to find again the beautiful brunette cosplayer yet somehow he’s getting interrupted often by passing crowds. Then he realizes, this Sebastian character must be wellknown because this is the fifteen times he is offered to have selfie together and gets three demanding questions if he's really a demon and can grant wishes.

 

“Ups, sorry bruv.”

 

At a point, Eggsy walks straight at him and bumps into his chest. While he looks into the green orbs in daze, the boy giggles shyly at him and then jerks back to stand across him. “Nice hair, by the way. What are you?” asks the boy, but when Harry says nothing and only returns with judging look, the boy raises _his_ hands in defeat, “sorry, not an anime lover, only be here as favor. I’m Sakura by the way. I mean, Eggsy.”

“Harry.” Harry stretches his hand and smiles, “it’s the same with me. I’m dressed up as a butler and demon.” He can see Eggsy gaze trails him, apparently checking him from the head to toe, “although I’ve never meet a butler with a bizarre hairstyle before.”

“But it suits you.” Eggsy snickers, “so we’re both out of knowledge and strangers to this place and as you can see…” Eggsy points at _his_ dress, “I’m sort of innocent witch and you’re a demon so,” then Eggsy chuckles sweetly, “Would you like to eat my soul, Mr. Demonic Butler?”

Under other circumstances, Harry will refuse such lewd offer. But today he’s not Harry Hart and for this boy he’s not even a gentleman. So he hooks his hand around the boy’s slim waist and whispers huskily into the younger ear with,

 

“With pleasure.”

 

*

 

“Ah!”

Eggsy is crazy. Of course he is after having Roxy and Amelia drags him everywhere like a trophy while Charlie is busy getting surrounded by girls. Those birds pampering him like a prince because the fucking snob is terribly cute and adorable.

 

"Fuck..."

 

It's like a miracle to find Harry among the crowds and let's blame it to his costume to make Eggsy so bold in approach. He shamelessly asks for sex, because he's bored and this dress has to have better use than making people drools at him. Thankfully, Harry isn't the part of these crazy folks -no offense, he doesn't have problem with anime lover, he's just not understand their world- and kinky enough to go to an abandoned office room with him.

 

“Oh, God… God… So deep…”

 

Harry stops abruptly and Eggsy whines in protest. Yet the man glares at him from between his flipped skirt. God, he never feels this kinky in his life before. The only thing removes from him is the panties and that’s even stuck at one of his knees.

“What?” Eggsy asks from between harsh breathing. The man presses both his legs on his chest, exposes him in total submission and stretched his full and bruised hole even more. Eggsy whimpers at the stinging pleasure, thankful for his gymnastic reflex or his muscles will get cramp already from this uncomfortable position.

“What do you call me?” Harry purrs while pulling out from him in slow and torturing motion. It chokes Eggsy with intoxicating pain of loss and emptiness, and he tries to struggle and even tenses the rim to keep Harry from leaving, “Why do you call Him when it’s me inside you?”

“I’m sorry… I won’t say it again…” Eggsy whimpers pleadingly because it’s the part of their roleplay and he’s fucking enjoying it. “Please Harry…”

“Hmm, please what?”

Eggsy chokes at the glint of cruelty clouding in Harry’s gaze. He shivers in fear because he’s under mercy of Harry while he knows nothing of this man. Yep. He’s definitely mad, and he doesn’t have intention to stop.

“Please…” he says breathlessly, “please fuck me Harry… please fuck my cunt till I'm loose and open I can’t walk straight for days…” and just by imagining he takes Harry as girl makes Eggsy’s cock jolt in excitement, “please please please I need you inside me to come…”

And he arches his back, screaming when the man just slams into him, then brutally rocks their hips, shaking the couch beneath Eggsy mercilessly. “Ah, Harry!” Eggsy rolls his eyes at the back of his head each time Harry hit his prostate, “HarryHarryHarry…” He cries, desperately wants anything of Harry to wrap around his cock and helps him reaching his peak, “Harry, please!” He gasps at Harry’s warm and calloused palm strokes him in fast and punishing rhythm.

And his stomach explodes with butterflies when he comes, the white rope of semen staining his skirt and Harry’s hand. He breathes through orgasm and stares at Harry with glassy eyes.

Christ, it’s like he’s melting into his dress and the couch itself, suddenly become limp and numb.

 

Harry shifts and that’s when Eggsy realizes, Harry is still as hard as rock inside him.

 

Fuck.

 

Harry smirks at him. The man gropes his butt cheeks, squeezing and pinching them to ease the numbness and restores his senses. It makes Eggsy flusters and groans softly at how sensitive he becomes. Gently, Harry pulls out from him and flips him facing the couch while his back is propped on his knees. He clenches his palms and gulps, imagining the filthiness of this position. What if someone comes here and finds him like this?

 

“Ow!”

Harry is supposes to be a demon, so the man doesn’t give warning. Just grabs his hips and gets buried balls deep in him, sending Eggsy forward with another strangling cry. His inner wall is slick and sated but the steady thrusts coiling them to arouse him, gathering the remaining sparks of heat into his spent cock and Eggsy sobs because it’s hurt and good at the same time. He has to grit his teeth to stop himself from thanking God for this forbidden pleasure.

Harry ruts into him in short and fast pace until Eggsy comes again, tears and sweat and saliva ruining his makeup. His eyes now filling with haze, his thighs covered in wetness and he wants no more than closing his eyes and drifts into sleep.

But Harry is still hard and still plugging him.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy hisses in protest when the man positions him on his side, “how could you not coming? Are you not enjoying-mmmh!” he whines again when Harry enters him, now all he have is tender and soft wall full of beating veins, it as if he is made of sweet spots that every time Harry bottomed in, Eggsy gets heart attack. “Man, you’re fucking insane.” He slurs his words and smiles lazily because he means it as compliment. No one ever fucks him to oblivion before. In fact, it’s always him fucking, not the otherwise.

 

Eggsy is sure he’s fall asleep at some point, because Harry pats his cheek and startles him awake.

 

“What?” He blinks and realizes he is resting on Harry’s lap, right next to the man’s length.

“Do you mind?” Harry voice is raw and stricken, “I don’t have condom,” the man smiles softly, “it’s not like I’m going around shagging with beautiful stranger in my daily basis.”

Eggsy squeals at that as he grabs the length with his palm and whispers on the visible veins, “I don’t know how to give head and I’m not sure it’ll fit.”

“It’s okay.” Harry says, “Just touch me. I’m so close already, Eggsy.”

Eggsy blushes and he stares at the length. He spits on the head and coats the length with his saliva. Then he kisses the swollen tip, sucking on the dripping come while thinking what he loves from getting blow job. He decides to pop the head in, running his tongue around the sensitive prick while his palm pumping the rest. He doesn’t forget to check Harry’s reaction and can’t help but grinning because Harry is panting now, head thrown aback and hand snaking through his hair. The man chants, “good… that’s very good Eggsy…” and it sure motivates him, makes Eggsy eager to takes more into him, relaxing his throat as he swallows Harry in whole and humming out his moans at the burns around his lips and throat.

Harry shudders and comes, wave after wave of hot seeds hit the back of his throat and makes his stomach flutters with proud. It’s silly to worry he’s not pleasing enough for Harry but Eggsy loves sex and for him, it’s not a great sex if one of them doesn’t enjoy it.

 

Eggsy sighs.

Here he sits in the middle of couch, staring dazedly at the closing door. His wig distorted. His makeup ruined. His dress stained and Harry takes his panties as souvenir, that cute pervert!

It’s the third time he tries to stand and fails.

“Hhhh…” he raises his wrist where there’s a series of number written there. He needs to save Harry’s number before the ink disappears. He needs to get to his cell which is left with Amelia and he has to make excuse with his bizarre appearance.

 

But first he needs to be able walking.

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, I'm sorry if this story doesn't make sense, hope you still enjoy it!


	9. Guinevere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Verse Hartwin with Eggsy as Arthur's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the result when one is have fun reading omega verse fics, enjoy reading

When Lee Unwin was 18, instead submitting himself into engagement and married to an Alpha, he joined Kingsman’s training by the recommendation of Harry Hart, a family _friend_ which mysteriously showed up in front of his house, offering him a job opportunity. So he followed Harry to Kingsman's HQ and lined up with the Alpha candidates, doing his best at training while ignoring their cat-calls and teases. Sometimes he had to deal with Arthur too, who hated him and in the same time, desired him. It’s a frustrating months for Lee, but he braced himself to focus on his ambition.

He’ll prove it an Omega could stretch their potentials beyond any paradigm by becoming a Kingsman Agent.

 

However, this story ain’t about Lee.

 

Twelve years later, sitting across Lestrade was a young tween with his sea green orbs glaring in rage, face frowned in determination and palms clenched in tension. The boy was here because he poisoned his gym coach into comatose and the detective hadn’t been able to coax any information out of him, whether how he got the poison or why he had to poison Dean Baker in the first place.

“I want my right for a phone call.” The tween sulked, making Lestrade blinked in daze, before the tall man nodded in resignation, allowed him to take the cordless phone. The brunette accepted it with eyes still curiously glancing at the Detective, before his call connected to a customer service. Calmly, he muttered, “Oxford not Brogue.” he said, “And can I have Merlin come over instead Father, please? I’m not in the mood for lecture.”

Later on, Lestrade could draw conclusion about the string he pulled by a single phone call, but for now the detective had this dumbstruck look on _him_ as a young sergeant entered the room, said the boy was free to go, all in while sending him a disdained look. The tween could do none except returning it with a –maybe it was a bit cocky- smile, before he got up and walked to his freedom.

.

“Hello, Eggsy.”

Outside the station, he met a man on his way to the awaiting black cab. For a moment Eggsy paused, staring at the three-pieces tailored suit and the familiar oxfords, before his eyes pinned at the ones curtained behind tortoise rimmed glasses.

Suddenly his heart raced. So far, the only Kingsman agent he ever met were his parents so there’s a surge of excitement run through his body at the sight of Agent Galahad –if he’s not mistaken- who was responsible in turning the majority of Arthur’s hair white and Merlin’s prematurely baldness due to _his_ love for blowing up _his_ cover and exploding properties. “Don’t tell me,” Eggsy couldn’t help but snickered, “You guys on babysitting duty too?” because he didn’t know whether to feel thrilled or trolled by this. “Where’s Merlin?” he asked since Merlin was the one who slipped Kingsman’s gadget into his everyday wear and so the man should take the responsibility of this mess along with him. “I ain’t facing Arthur by myself, thank you.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” The man answered it with a polite smile, though the eyes stayed cold and distant. It made Eggsy shuddered cautiously at how fit and frigid the stance of this man, it as if _he_ was coming out from one of those classic paintings. “My name is Harry Hart. I’m on my way to attend a _very_ _boring_ briefing when Merlin asked me a favor to stop by and pick you up. So no, Eggsy, it’s not a babysitting duty.” There’s playfulness in the man’s tone, yet it freaked Eggsy because the man still had calm and composed façade. “Although I’ll let you _sit_ on my lap, if you’re a few years older and wearing laced lingerie.”

 

Eggsy blushed. What? Did he just get seduced? _Why?_

 

“Why not?” Eggsy jumped when Harry asked softly, as if the man could read his mind. Nervously, Eggsy watched Harry approached the cab and opened its door, gesturing Eggsy to enter first, “It’s my words, my freedom. Besides we’re not related by blood or whatsoever. Yes, you’re underage and I’m in late thirties, but you lost nothing with just words so why bother?” asked Harry in challenge, with voice smooth and velvety, posh and perfect just how Father had taught Eggsy. It felt wrong to use it with sarcastic tone, because it created an alluring vibe around Harry, like an imaginary sweetness which encouraged Eggsy to just trust the man and easily obeyed everything Harry wanted.

He wondered if it was the charm of adult’s dynamic, though Eggsy didn’t know whether someone was an Alpha or Omega yet, since every kid born as scentless Beta, up until they reached puberty. But he can guess Harry was Alpha –all field agents were ones, except Dad. Eggsy was expected to be Alpha too, for stupid reasons such as he had strong constitution, defined jaw and sharp gaze, also that he’s a first born male from an Alpha increased the opportunity to be one.

If Eggsy could choose, he wanted to stay as Beta -like Ryan and Jamal- because life seemed so easier when he didn’t have to deal with oversensitive senses or flooding emotions, and or had to deal with the idea of having a ‘knot’. (Eggsy remembered Charlie’s first rut which happened during their bonfire party last month. Eggsy had to knock the boy out since Charlie freaked out so much to have _his_ dick swelled, thinking _he_ caught funny disease while _he_ ’s still a virgin.)

 

“But-…wow!” Eggsy wanted to say many retorts, wanted to make a joke about how twisted it’ll be if he played along with the flirt, because he’s not that dense. He had his portion of movie night watching classics with Father or Shakespeare’s musical in theater. Yet he could only blink in daze and kept repeating, “Wow.”

“What?”

“You are not polite, at all.”

 

Harry gave him a judging look, engaging him into a staring contest before Eggsy surrendered with a nervous gulp. “So you know me then?” He asked, desperately in need to change the topic.

“Well yes, I worked with your fathers, as the matter of fact. And I’m just happened to be your dad’s mentor when he’s recruited into Kingsman. He gave everyone quite a headache at that time.” _Strange_ , Eggsy thought, because when Harry decided to talk about Dad’s antics during training time, there was a meltdown of invisible wall in between them. Most of stories he already knew from Merlin or Dad himself, but he was still happy to hear it from different point of view. It reminded him how he adored Dad and how he missed the man.

Three years ago, Dad left. Father assured Eggsy it’s a long-term undercover mission and it’ll only take a year to accomplish. But Eggsy knew Dad left Kingsman and he could do nothing aside hoping Dad found a happier life somewhere else.

“He’s a cunning man.” Harry smiled fondly, with eyes pierced at Eggsy but not completely acknowledged the boy’s presence. Eggsy used with people looking at him as if he was the mirror of his Dad but there’s an indescribable ache in his chest when Harry was the one who did it. He didn’t know why, so he ignored it. “The worst candidate in history, I’d say. He nearly turned HQ into Civic War.” Eggsy frowned at the way Harry laughed it out as if the man was telling a funny story. “Merlin still had the scar from getting in the way between Arthur and Lancelot. Just imagine, they fought the right to be your father.”

“What?” Eggsy didn’t laugh as he was more concerned with the possibility of him not Arthur’s real son. “Are you trying to say I’m not…”

“Nonsense.” Harry cut him with a sheepish smile, “Your father still Arthur, of course, seeing that I’m the one who match-made your parents so I know everything. The thing is, Arthur is in love with your dad, though _he_ hated it. Lancelot is also in love with your dad but your dad wanted only friendship.”

“When Lee became Guinevere, he was freaked out after finding out he’s pregnant with you and disappeared from radar. Arthur thinks Lee didn’t want the baby and gets angry. Lancelot thinks Arthur wants to get rid of Lee’s baby and he _gets angry_. Merlin tried to be peacemaker between them and then _gets angry_ at me –thinking I’m the one who knocked Lee up just to make a scene- after Arthur hit him with a Ming vase and Lancelot accidentally cracked his jaw. Poor man.”

Eggsy held his breathe, with eyes wide and mouth agape, tried to process all the information. “So that’s why I was born in Afghanistan.” He breathed out the conclusion. “Dad never told me, he always changed the topic every time I ask.” Eggsy ran his fingers on the pendant around his chain necklace, before he looked down at the medal given by his Dad on his fifth birthday. “I wonder where he is now or if he’s doing fine.”

 

He felt Harry gaze sat on him, but he didn’t turn to acknowledge it, until the man asked, “May I ask why you’re ended in Scotland Yard?”

Flashes of recent memory played in his mind like a slide show. It clenched his jaw in reminder that he was supposed to be upset after the incident with Dean. “I hit my teacher with paralyzing dart.” He muttered lowly, ready to get scolded by the older man for abusing the use of Kingsman tech and giving him no time for defending his choice despite he was right and Dean deserved it.

It never came. Instead Harry asked thoughtfully, “What happened?”

 

‘ _Why don’t you kneel and show what your smart mouth can do aside talking back at me?’_

 

Eggsy gritted his teeth, “stuffs.” He tried not to be overwhelmed with emotions when he whispered. “Not that I can’t handle.” Yet when he looked up at Harry to smile it out, there’s darkness clouding in the man’s eyes and there’s haunted look Harry shared from the frowned face. It made fear swelled from the pit of his stomach, running through his veins like electricity. Somehow Harry already knew _what happened_ without him had to explain. And wickedly, Harry looked like _he_ could murder someone right now and Eggsy wasn’t fine to be in the closest range of possible attack.

Eggsy gulped, “nothing’s happen.” He immediately added, “That’s why I can’t explain myself to police cause there’s no mark on me, no evidence of assault. It’s hard to convince adults if something bad will happen to us except it was already done.” There’s a pang of remorse hit him, because what he said was the truth. He was lucky his watch equipped with darts and Merlin planted bug on his jacket so they’ve got evidence to send Dean into prison –that if Dean ever awake. There might be some other students who had to kneel for Dean and had to keep quiet about it forever.

 

“It’s a right thing your father sent me for you.”

“Huh?” Eggsy stilled, “don’t you just happen to pass by…” and then he pursed his lips in realization, “this is really a babysitting duty.”

“No, my dear.” Eggsy felt his face heated again with such sweet pet name, before he scolded himself for getting distracted. “This is a rescue mission. Turns out Dean Baker had darker background than only become a pervert gym teacher. Let’s say he had a few comrades that disliked you for turning him into hospital ward –good job with the dart, by the way- and they’re following this cab now, possibly seeking for revenge.”

“What?” Eggsy peeked through the back window and scrunched his face because traffic looked fine to him, “but this ain’t spy movie and I’m not some damsel in distress.” He didn’t mean to say that, truly. This wasn’t the right time for a joke.

“No, you are not in distress.” Harry said calmly, “But you’re still my damsel.”

Eggsy pouted again. “Urgh, will you stop with the flirting already?”

“No, I won’t.” Harry gestured the driver to pull over at the dirty alley in the unknown part of city - Eggsy never went to this neighborhood before. His heart rushed again in another level of panic. And Harry wasn’t so helpful by flashing a handsome smirk while murmuring teasingly, “I know you enjoyed it.”

Eggsy snapped. “No, I’m not!”

They saw another car stopped by the entrance of the alley, blocking their way out. There are five men walked out from an ugly yellow sedan, each had stern look on them. One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at the cab, gesturing a silent command to surrender and handed what they wanted. Eggsy dreaded at the sight. What _exactly_ would happen to him if they got him?

“No.” When Harry opened the back door he couldn’t help but whined lowly despite he knew Harry was a high-trained agent and pretty much could handle five guys. Yet he didn’t want Harry faced them, didn’t want Harry to get even a scratch, “You shouldn’t…” somehow he couldn’t handle it to have the man going far and further from his side. “Please…” so he looked up and he pleaded with pained face until there’s wetness brushing on his lips, startling him from his insecure thought.

Harry kissed him.

Wait, isn’t that illegal?

“Stay back, and be safe.” Harry said it low but firm. For the first time the man had this open expression and endearing gaze fixed only for him, all in while rubbing his wet lips with a thumb, “Maybe I won’t wait a few years for you.” And the man left after Eggsy gave an absent nod, still numb from the kiss and in haze from the promise.

*


End file.
